Dirty Little Secret
by JoshNeku
Summary: He had been brought back in that form and Link had found him. It was bad enough being as he was, but now he had to stay with the Sky child until he regained his powers? How much trouble could he get into? A lot. GhiraLink, ZeldaImpa. Post Skyward Sword.
1. Unexpected

Ch.1-Unexpected

**This came to me yesterday while I was TRYING to sleep. :) And you know, sometimes my sleep-deprived stories are the best. XD**

**I hope you enjoy this and laugh your butt off cause it will be so hilarious. :D**

**My fucking ankle hurts like hell! I think Ghirahim is getting me back for this. D: Awww, I'm in paiiinnnn! DX**

**Uhh...taht's about all I have to say. :/**

**I don't own Legend of Zelda. :/ Darn.**

**Please Read and Review. :)**

* * *

><p>It had been a few months since the defeat of Demise.<p>

Everything became peaceful and many Skyloftians now visited the surface, armed with a sword and shield to defend themselves against the monsters that still lurked within the three provinces.

Link and Zelda had decided on the name Hyrule for the surface, a sort of homage to Hylia, who still rested within Link's friend; he had gotten used to telling the two apart, being able to differentiate their voices so he knew whether it was Hylia speaking, or Zelda.

Link preferred Skyloft to Hyrule, staying at the Knight Academy and attending the classes that he had missed during his adventure; Gaepora had, of course, told Link that he didn't have to go to classes like the other knights, but Link protested that even though he was a 'hero' as many people had dubbed him, he just wanted to be treated the same way he had been before he had gone on his journey.

So everyone respected Link's wishes, though some did still call him hero which didn't bother Link now that everyone wasn't calling him that.

Link actually enjoyed attending his classes. It got a sense of normality going in his lift and taught him to slow down; after his journey, he couldn't sit still for more than five minutes before getting up to do something, anything, to keep himself busy.

He visited Zelda to check up on how she was doing, talked a bit with the slumbering Fi about how his day had been going, and helped Gorko build the house for Zelda so the blonde didn't have to continue living in the temple.

But what Link didn't expect was that an old enemy of his would come back….and in the most unlikely form.

* * *

><p>Link yawned, stretching his arms above his head as he walked out of his history class, his classmates spreading out behind him and heading off to their dorms or to meet friends.<p>

"Hey, Link?"

Link glanced behind him to see Owlan standing a few feet away, Oolo still clinging to his leg like he had done the entire class.

"Yes, Professor Owlan?" Link asked as he turned to face the white-haired teacher.

"Can you head down to the surface real fast and gather some notes on Deku Baba for my botany class?" Owlan inquired, handing Link a sketchbook. "I'm too busy today to head to the surface to get the information I need."

"Of course," Link took the blank notepad with a smile, "I got some time."

"Thank you, Link," Owlan bent down, pulling Oolo from his leg and placing him on his shoulder instead, "can you also sketch its variants as well so I can show the students?"

"Yeah," Link nodded as he began to head toward the academy's entrance, waving to Owlan as he got further away, "see you later, Professor."

"Goodbye, Link," Owlan replied, returning the wave with Oolo imitating him, "and remember to study for your upcoming test!"

"Gotcha!"

* * *

><p>Link headed down to the deepest part of Faron Woods, close to where Floria Waterfall was, since the majority of the Deku Baba species appeared there.<p>

He sat down in a patch of grass when he saw the telltale leaves of a Deku Baba and hoped he was close enough to urge the carnivorous plant to slither up from underground, but not too close that he would risk getting bitten; the plant did have poisonous saliva after all.

As Link waited, he wrote down all he knew about the species, including what Fi had told him, before sketching a horizontal-mouthed Deku, then a vertical, and finally a Quadro Baba.

He glanced up when he heard a soft growl and spotted a horizontal-mouthed Deku Baba lightly swaying back and forth, mouth slightly parted to reveal its multiple serrated teeth.

Link looked back down at his notes, scribbling _Deku Baba's teeth are serrated to keep a firmer grip on its pretty. They bite at anything that move, using vibrations in the earth to distinguish between prey and natural earth forces._

The blonde looked up, noticing that the Deku Baba wasn't focused on him, but staring intently at the grass in front of it, head barely moving as it tried not to alert whatever it was focused on to its position.

Link went back to writing, deciding the Baba thought a bug was more interesting than him.

_The thorns on its stem act as defense, to prevent anything that would challenge it—like animals—from biting into its stem, which is its second weak spot next to its mouth._

The Deku Baba suddenly lunged at whatever had caught its interest and Link watched, ready to write anything interesting about how the Babas consumed prey smaller than itself.

The plant picked up the insect by what appeared to be the leg before giving a flick of its head, flipping the bug high into the air then stretching up as far as it could, mouth audibly snapping closed.

Link was just about to continue writing when a thought came into his mind and he stopped as he realized that the insect the Baba had held had appeared sort of human-like.

He began to panic as he thought the perhaps the Baba had eaten an injured fairy.

Link grabbed his knight sword, which rested by his side, and went toward the Deku Baba, hoping he wasn't too late to save the fairy.

Before the Deku Baba could even change its focus from using the acidic poison in its mouth that helped to digest its meal to the fact that something was approaching it, Link had already severed the Baba's stem from its roots.

The plant squealed as its head dropped to the ground, mouth opening and spilling green acid and blood on the ground.

Link began searching for the fairy, hoping that he did not find a half-eaten carcass.

"Come on, where are you?" Link muttered, growing more and more frantic as time went by, truly thinking that he had been too late to save the fairy.

There was a faint noise that sounded like a groan and Link's sharp hearing quickly pinpointed where the sound came from, spotting a small form nestled among the blades of grass covered in green slime.

"There you are," Link whispered, gently picking up the tiny body, which had to be only about six inches in length, and began to carefully clean off the sticky ooze with the edges of his shirt.

He wiped of the fairy's hair, turning it back to a white color, and then its clothes, which were also white.

Link wondered if maybe it was a white fairy which were rarely seen as they were a reclusive species unlike the friendly, human-oriented pink fairies.

As he cleaned off the last bit of fluid, Link froze at what he saw, his mind yelling at him to drop the being in his hand.

Lying curled up on his side in the palm of the Hylian's hand was…Ghirahim.

Just to make sure that he wasn't imaging things, Link lightly pressed his finger to the demon lord's back and watched as Ghirahim shifted slightly in his sleep.

Link quickly glanced around as if to make sure no one was around before he quickly searched his brown adventure pouches for an empty one, and soon found what he was looking for, switching it to the front of his belt before carefully slipping the white-haired demon into it.

He closed it tightly then picked up his sketchpad and pencil, heading to the nearest bird statue so he could return to Skyloft.

* * *

><p>"Deku Baba!"<p>

Ghirahim rapidly sprang into a sitting position, gasping as he searched for the carnivorous plant, before he sighed in relief.

"It was just a dream, then," he said as he took in his surroundings.

He saw a large door that looked like it belonged to a giant along with a bookshelf and a bed; he himself was sitting on the top of a huge desk.

"Ah, okay, I'm still dreaming," Ghirahim chuckled to himself, "cause there is no way that everything is bigger than me."

He glanced down and noticed that the right leg of his white jumpsuit was cut to his knee, revealing angry red dents in his ashen skin, covering the circumference of his lower leg.

_Isn't this where the Deku Baba bit me in my dream…? _Ghirahim wondered as he lightly touched the marks with his fingertips, wincing as the fresh wounds stung at the contact.

Gears suddenly clicked in the demon's head and he paused, slowly retracting his hand.

Dreams weren't supposed to hurt, were they?

He let that information sink in as he once again surveyed his surroundings.

_Then that means… _Ghirahim realized as he stared down at himself. _…that this…isn't a dream…and that means I'm really…_

"How in the name of the Goddess Hylia am I so small? !"

* * *

><p><strong>*Laughs like the world is on fire* What do you think? :D<strong>

**I hope you think this is funny cause I sure as hell do. XD**

**Uhh...I guess that's about it. :/ Just hope you can't wait for the next chapter.**

**Read and Review, please. :)**


	2. A show of friendship

Ch.2-A show of friendship

**Five reviews make me happy enough to update. :3 Thank you to Sidways Jill for preening my feathers and making me write up this chapter for all you lovely reviewers. :)**

**So, right now I have sloppy joes with mac and cheese and am listening to Love the way you lie by Rhianna. XD**

**I hope you enjoy this and think it's fluffy or whatever. XD**

**I don't own LoZ. :/**

**Please read and review. :D**

* * *

><p>Ghirahim's ear pricked up when he heard the knob of the door turn.<p>

Whatever or whoever had captured him had returned.

He quickly got to his feet, stumbling a bit when pain shot through his leg, and staggered to the nearby pencil holder where he crouched down and remained still.

Link sighed as he closed the door to his room and headed toward his desk where he set down a bottle of red potion and a roll of bandages. He slid his hat off as he raked a hand through his hair with a groan.

"All right…"

Link stared down at the desk and gasped when he saw that it was empty. He rapidly knelt down, placing both hands on the edges of the desk, as he scanned the surface in a panic.

"Where did he go…?"

"Sky child…?"

Link stopped in his frantic search, staring at his pencil holder to see Ghirahim's head poking around the poker, gazing at him questioningly.

Link sighed in relief as he relaxed, falling back onto the balls of his feet.

"Don't do that. I thought someone came in here and took you," Link reached his right hand toward the miniature demon lord, "here, I have some—"

The blonde stopped when Ghirahim pulled back defensively.

"What is it?"

"You saved me," Ghirahim stared at Link warily, "from the Deku Baba."

"Of course."

"Why…? After everything I did to you and that girl…"

"Ohh…" Link's eyes widened in realization before he chuckled, rubbing the back of his neck with his other hand. "Well, it's not like you can do anything in this form. And you have no master to revive. So….think of it as an act of friendship?"

Link curled all his other fingers to his palm, letting his index finger stick out.

"So, friends?"

Ghirahim eyed the finger distastefully before he glowered up at the blonde.

"You…are too easily trusting, boy."

Link smiled, tilting his head slightly to the side.

"I've been told that. A lot, actually."

Ghirahim stared at the outstretched offer, mulling over his possibilities.

Like Link had said, his master was dead and gone—there was nothing standing in their way to being friends.

But the demon lord still had his pride.

However, in his current state of being, his pride was all but nonexistent.

Gradually, Ghirahim took a step forward, placing one of his hands on Link's finger.

"Truce….or whatever."

Link blinked before he shrugged, deciding it was close enough.

"I have some red potion for you to drink to help your wound," Link said as Ghirahim came even closer and sat down, "and some bandages so it won't get infected."

"Won't a red potion just heal it?" Ghirahim asked in a slightly bored tone, grabbing the edge of the roll of gauze and bringing it closer to him.

"Deku Baba's saliva is poisonous," Link explained as he searched his drawers for something—anything—small enough for the demon to hold, "so red potions don't heal bite wounds from them as fast as bruises or small cuts."

Ghirahim made a noncommittal noise as he stood up and tore off a small strip of gauze before dropping back down and beginning to tie it around his injured leg.

"Ah!" Link picked up a thimble Zelda had given him when they had been kids before heading back to the desk.

He was just about to pour a drop of the red liquid into the thimble when he stopped, watching Ghirahim wrap the bandages around his wound.

"Wow…you're good."

"I know a lot more than just battling, kidnapping, and murdering, child," Ghirahim muttered, stretching out his leg to inspect his handiwork, "that's only half of who I am."

"Who's the other half?" Link chuckled as he dropped a small amount of red potion into the thimble then handed it to Ghirahim, who huffed as he took it.

"I've forgotten," he whispered as he drank the healing liquid faster than Link ever had.

"Maybe you'll remember," Link said as the demon set the empty thimble beside him.

Ghirahim gave an amused smirk as he stood up and walked over the window, leaping onto the sill, and staring outside, placing his hands against the glass.

Link watched him curiously before he grinned as an idea came into his mind.

"Hey."

Ghirahim glanced back at Link, his diamond earring glittering when it caught the slowly setting sun.

"Want me to show you around Skyloft?"

* * *

><p>Link had decided on the perfect hiding spot for Ghirahim to keep him hidden from the other Skyloftians.<p>

Underneath Link's hat.

Ghirahim didn't mind, really. He lay on his stomach with his head poking out from underneath the edges of the hat, observing his surroundings with interest.

Skyloft was a very beautiful place in the demon's opinion; he would have loved to live there.

"This is the bazaar," Link explained as he slowly entered the bustling place, Ghirahim using the blonde's hair as more camouflage.

Link stopped and Ghirahim blushed when they both heard the demon's stomach growl.

"I'm hungry, too," Link chuckled as he went over to the food stand across from the scrap shop and getting a small loaf of bread and a bowl of soup before heading over to one of the tables and siting at such an angle that no one could see him as he lifted up his hat slightly, let Ghirahim climb into the palm of his hand, and set the demon down on the table.

Link broke apart the bread into as small of pieces as he could manage before dipping one end into the brown soup t hen handing the piece to the demon.

He repeated the process for himself, using larger pieces, and the two ate in comfortable silence.

* * *

><p>Once they had finished their meal, the two set out again.<p>

Instead of lying down, however, Ghirahim sat up on Link's head, his back straight and proud as he enjoyed the darkness around him with faint flecks of light filtering through the cloth.

"Hey, Link!"

Link stopped as Pipit walked up to him.

"Hey, Pip."

Ghirahim ignored the two as they began to talk and idly brushed his fingers through Link's hair in an attempt to get rid of his boredom.

_It's soft…_

Link tried to keep the blush off his face as he continued to talk to Pipit, feeling the demon combing his hands through his hair.

As Link continued a few minutes later, Ghirahim lightly swayed from side to side in motion with the blonde's steps, partially closing his eyes.

* * *

><p>Link closed the door to his room and carefully removed his hat.<p>

"Hey, Ghirahim…"

There was a quiet breathing sound and Link raised an eyebrow.

"Ghirahim?"

He gently rolled the demon into his hand and saw that he was asleep. He couldn't help but smile a little as he laid Ghirahim on his desk.

Link began searching around for anything that could be made into a makeshift bed and soon found a small wooden box that once held nails, a few cotton balls, and a washcloth.

He took off the top of the box and saw that it was shallow then tore up a few cotton balls and placed them inside to act as a mattress, setting a full cotton ball at the front to be a pillow.

Link cut a long square from the washcloth and placed it over the box, glad when he saw that it fit perfectly. He then gingerly set Ghirahim inside, pulling the piece of washcloth over the demon, then stepped back to admire his work.

He nodded to himself, proud of his accomplishment, and decided it was time for him to turn in for the night as well.

* * *

><p>Ghirahim shivered as he slowly opened his eyes and sat up, looking around in the darkness.<p>

He pushed off the fuzzy cloth covering him and stood up, searching for Link.

The demon's sharp vision spotted the blonde asleep in his bed and Ghirahim got out of the makeshift bed Link had made, padding across the desk, and jumping from the desk to the pillow.

He stumbled a bit when the pillow sank slightly from his weight, then trotted around link's head until he reached his forehead.

Ghirahim lay back down, snuggling closer to the warm skin, and grabbed a few strands of the blonde's hair, wrapping his arms around them and using them as a pillow as he fell back to sleep, safe and comfortable.

* * *

><p><strong>I'm sure you guys squealed at this part. :3 I couldn't help but smile at it as I wrote it. XD<strong>

**I hope you enjoy the fact that one chapter I might write Ghira taking a bath and changing his clothes. XD As to what and how, I know. XD But I ain't gonna tell what chapter that is... *Psst* Might be chapter 4 or 5...**

**Oh, and hope you can't wait for someone else to show up... *chuckles* As to who...well, let's just say...you might go ahead and guess who it is... XD**

***Ahem* Anyway...hope you enjoyed this. ^_^**

**Read and review, please. :)**


	3. Panic

Ch.3-Panic

**Wow, I was so surprised when I woke up today and checked my email to see 13 emails for this! Mostly all faves and alerts. XD Then I laughed when I saw I had 13 reviews, 8 just for the last chapter. XD**

**Jeez, guys, I'm a run out of ideas if I update every day. XD But so far I'm good until about chapter 10. :)**

**Hmm...well, I have nothing else to say. I'm about to go to Heavenly Ham for something to eat for lunch, so I wanted to get this up before I left. :D**

***Hums* Devour, devour, suffocate your own empire... *cough***

**Anyway...I don't own LoZ. :/ If I did, this would totally happen! XD**

**Please read and review. :)**

* * *

><p>Link woke up when he felt something warm against his forehead and at first thought it was just him until there was a soft breath against his skin.<p>

Confused, Link reached up and touched his forehead only to have his fingers land on a tiny body.

He pulled his head back as he gently held onto Ghirahim so he wouldn't hurt the demon lord, setting him on his pillow as he sat up.

Link looked between the bed he had made and the sleeping demon, guessing Ghirahim must have switched sometime in the middle of the night

The blonde carefully slid out of bed, trying not to wake the demon, and changed out of his night clothes.

He had just pulled on the white shirt he had worn before beginning his journey (it was a day where he had no classes, so it was okay for him not to dress in his knight uniform) when he stopped as he heard a gentle, "Link?"

Link turned to see Ghirahim sleepily staring at him from his curled up spot on the pillow.

"Oh, you're awake," Link went closer to his bed and squatted down, "want anything for breakfast? Then maybe I can show you the cemetery and the other places we didn't get to yesterday."

Ghirahim miserably shook his head as he buried his face in his arm.

"No…."

Link became worried when he noticed the demon shiver every few seconds.

"Ghirahim, what's wrong?"

"My leg hurts," Ghirahim mumbled, not raising his head from where he had it hidden, "and I'm cold."

"Here, lift your head," Link said, stretching a hand closer to the white-haired demon.

Ghirahim shook his head again, muttering, "Lights hurt."

"Please, Ghirahim, this could be serious."

Reluctantly, Ghirahim lifted his head until his forehead was exposed.

Link decided it was close enough, using the side of his finger to touch the demon's forehead.

"Let me see your leg, Ghirahim," the blonde said as he pulled his finger back when he felt that the demon lord's forehead was extremely hot.

Ghirahim did as he was told, stretching out his leg as far as it would go.

Link could see the green and yellow beneath the bandages and knew the wound was severely infected.

"Stay here, Ghirahim," Link ordered as he stood up, "I'm going to see if I can get something for the fever and some salve for the wound. I'll be back as fast as possible."

Link trotted to his door, opened it, and ran into the hall, shutting his door behind him.

"Please hurry…"

* * *

><p>Link instantly went up to Luv, who was creating potions for the day.<p>

"Can you make something to reduce fevers?"

Luv seemed surprised at the question and thought about it as she stared at the ceiling.

"Hmm….yes, I think I can," she finally answered, looking at Link, "but why do you—"

"Great. I'll pay double what you want for it, so please make it as fast as possible."

Luv blinked as Link ran off, watching as he went over to Gondo, before she shrugged, going back to her whistling and stirring.

Link knew Gondo was able to do more than just upgrade equipment and fix Scrapper.

"Can you make a salve that fights infections?"

Gondo stopped on what he was working on and stared up at Link in surprise.

"A salve?"

"My friend has an infected wound. Can you make one or not?"

Link didn't like being so forceful, but he was in panic even if he appeared calm to others.

"Yeah," Gondo scratched the back of his neck, "but I don't have any ingredients for it."

"I'll get them. What do you need?"

"An ancient flower, hornet larvae, a Lizalfos tail, some sweet grass, a few nuts, and a monster horn."

"Thanks," Link nodded as he made a mental note of the ingredients and strode out of the bazaar, waving to Gondo, "I'll be back soon with the ingredients."

Gondo blinked as the blonde disappeared before he glanced at Scrapper who hovered nearby.

* * *

><p>Link went to Faron Woods first, the majority of the items he needed being there.<p>

He gathered a few handfuls of sweet grass and some nuts then shot down a Deku Hornet nest with his slingshot and gathered the fallen larvae before the hornets had time to recuperate and attack him.

A Bokoblin came across Link's path on his way to the bird statue and before the monster could even react, he used his whip to snatch the horn from its belt.

Link went to Lanaryu Desert next, landing near the mining facility where most of the ancient flowers resided.

After gathering two or three of them once he had activated the TimeShift stone, Link headed a bit deeper into the desert where an occasional rare Lizalfos dwelled.

He didn't bother fighting the humanoid reptile when he discovered one, instantly aiming for its tail with his sword.

The Lizalfos chased Link, furious at having its tail cut off, but couldn't follow him into the sky.

It hissed and screamed even after the blonde had disappeared above the clouds.

* * *

><p>Link handed the ingredients to Gondo and while the mechanic worked on making the salve, went over to Luv to get his fever reducer.<p>

He was still in a mental state of panic as he paid 400 rupees for the potion, sticking it in his pocket.

With his heart beating in his throat and his chest feeling hollow, Link hoped he wasn't too late.

In such a tiny form, an infection and fever could prove deadly for Ghirahim.

Gondo finally finished making the salve, placing it in a bottle for Link.

Link thanked him, giving Gondo a few hundred rupees for his trouble, and hurried back to the knight academy.

* * *

><p>Link was relieved to see that Ghirahim hadn't moved from where he had left him.<p>

All he had done was stretch out with an arm over his eyes.

Link carefully moved Ghirahim form the pillow to his desk so he had better access to the wound, which he decided to work on first.

It was hard trying to peel off the bandages without hurting Ghirahim but it was difficult when the gauze decided to stick to the wound.

Once Link had finally gotten off the small strip, he smeared some salve on the infection, watching as the demon tensed up at the sensation of the cold ointment before relaxing and Link knew that the salve must have felt good on the wound.

After carefully wrapping fresh bandages around Ghirahim's leg (Link had to use his fingernails because it was easier than his fingers), Link put a drop of the fever reducer into the thimble and coaxed the demon into a sitting position so he could drink it.

Link then placed Ghirahim in his bed with utmost care as the demon had gone back to sleep and the blonde didn't want to wake him.

Link wondered what he should do as Ghirahim slept; he was too impatient and wanted to make sure the demon was all right. But he knew he would just have to wait until tomorrow to see how Ghirahim was.

To get rid of his impatience (and boredom), Link decided to take a nap, glad his anxiety was gone.

* * *

><p><strong>I could just imagine Link frantically running around like a chicken with its head cut off while I wrote this. XD He's like a mother hen at times. :D<strong>

**Hmmm...as for the next chapter... :/ Well, I don't really wanna give away what will happen, but it will be funny. :D**

**So...remember to read and review. :3**


	4. Don't cross a Remlit

Ch.4-Don't cross a Remlit

**I didn't update this cause I love you guys, I did it cause I was bored.**

**...Nah, I'm just kidding! I love you guys! *Huggles all the reviewers* I got so many reviews within the first few minutes that I just had to update to please you guys. XD**

**I hope you enjoy this chapter becasue you'll be able to see how innovative Ghira is. :)**

**Uhh, I guess that's about it. :/**

**I don't own LoZ. D:**

**Please read and review. :3**

* * *

><p>There was heavy pounding at his door and a rough voice shouted, "Oi, Link! Get up!"<p>

Link groaned, removing the arm that rested over his eyes.

"Link Link Link!"

"Shut up, Groose," the blonde growled as he got out of bed and stretched his arms above his head.

The pounding ceased and Link sighed, glad Groose had left.

Now that the bully was his friend, Groose made sure Link didn't miss any of his classes or occasional visits with Zelda.

Link yawned, running a hand through his hair, and looked over at Ghirahim to see that the demon lord was still asleep.

The blonde searched for another thimble and when he found one he put a drop of red potion in one and the fever reducer in another. He then put a dab of the salve on the end of a clean toothpick then snipped off a tiny strip of gauze.

After scribbling a quick note and placing it on the desk, Link left for his first class, hoping Ghirahim wouldn't mind his absence.

* * *

><p>Ghirahim woke up to the sun on his face and scowled slightly as he opened his eyes, not used to having the bright light waking him up.<p>

He sat up, rubbing his eyes as he looked around.

What had happened yesterday? The demon didn't remember much besides drifting in and out of sleep and a burning sensation on his leg.

"Link?" Ghirahim got out of bed and walked to the edge of the desk, gazing down at Link's bed to see that it was empty. "Link? !"

He became panicked. Where had the blonde gone? Surely he wouldn't have left without telling the demon.

As Ghirahim glanced around, he spotted two thimbles on the other side of his bed and decided to investigate.

When the demon came closer he noticed that not only was it two thimbles, but a strip of gauze, a toothpick with something green clinging to one end and a sheet of paper.

He looked the paper over, noticing that it was a note to him from Link.

_Ghirahim,_

_Gone to school. Drink what's in the two thimble—red potion and fever reducer. Change the bandages on your leg too. Be back by lunch._

—_Link_

Ghirahim tilted his head at the note.

"S…school?"

What was school? He had never heard it before. Was it training?

Ghirahim decided to do as he had been told, draining both thimbles then pulling off the old bandages, rubbing salve on his wound, and then covering his injury with the fresh strip of gauze Link had left for him.

He then sat on the edge of the desk and waited for Link to return.

He waited and waited and eventually…

He got bored.

Ghirahim gave an annoyed huff, his ear lowering as he scowled.

So, he decided to go find Link for himself and see what was taking so long.

But getting from the desk to the floor was a different note all together.

Ghirahim stared at the floor spanning out below him, a bit daunted by the task of getting down safely without breaking something or dying.

But Ghirahim was clever.

He knew he could find a way down.

Ghirahim observed the desk for anything that he could use like a rope, but all that was there were the three bottles, the roll of gauze, and the pencil holder.

The demon once again glanced down the side of the desk, noticing that a side drawer was open a crack. He slipped through the space and began searching the drawer for something he could use, eventually coming across a spool of green thread that was apparently used for patching Link's tunic.

With a sly grin, Ghirahim began pushing the spool into the corner of the drawer, unrolling a significant amount of thread and throwing it over the top of the drawer.

He then climbed onto the top of the cylinder and peered over the edge to see that the thread barely touched the ground.

The demon grabbed the strand as he stepped from the spool to the corner of the drawer and yanked on it to test how sturdy it was before he slid to the floor.

As Ghirahim trotted toward the door, he realized that he could get used to his height.

He stared at the knob then at the small gap between the floor and the bottom of the door, mentally gauging the space before he lay flat on his stomach and squeezed underneath the door.

Brushing himself off as he stood up, Ghirahim glanced around the expansive hallway before he headed to his left.

He crossed the hall and then kept close to the wall so he wouldn't be as easily noticeable.

As Ghirahim rounded a corner, he froze.

Curled up in a patch of sun was a beige cat with large floppy ears drooping against its shoulders.

The feline suddenly lifted its head, ears pricking up, and stared at Ghirahim with curious green eyes.

Trying not to make any sudden movements, Ghirahim slowly backed up and pressed his back against the wall once he had rounded the corner.

He had seen pictures of those cats; what were they called?

Remlits? Remlits!

Ghirahim remembered that they were docile, but there was something that happened to them at night.

The demon peered around the corner to see the Remlit staring at where he had once stood before he looked toward the staircase that was a few feet from the feline. He pulled his head back and began to think of his next move.

He would have to sneak past it. Maybe if he waited long enough, the Remlit would forget he had been there and go back to sleep.

Cautiously, Ghirahim looked around the corner again only to come face to face with a pair of large green eyes.

Surprised, he stumbled back as the Remlit tilted its head to the side with a curious purr.

"Nice Remlit…." Ghirahim took another step back as the cat stepped toward him. "Good Remlit…"

* * *

><p>Link sighed as he walked up the steps to the second floor.<p>

He really hoped that Ghirahim hadn't done anything or gotten bored in his absence.

"Liiinnk!"

The blonde stopped when he was sure he had heard his name and noticed a small white form running toward him with a meowing Remlit bounding after him.

"Ghirahim, what are you—"

"It's trying to eat me!" the demon screamed.

Link crouched down, holding out his hand and Ghirahim tumbled into it, gripping his thumb as Link lifted his hand up a few seconds later out of the Remlit's reach.

The Remlit stopped, meowing up at Link as it flicked its tail.

"Thank the goddesses you came when you did," Ghirahim sighed, not releasing his hold on Link's thumb as he stared down at the Remlit.

"Were you and Mia playing?" Link teased with a grin and the demon glared at him.

"I told you she was trying to _eat _me!"

"Mia wouldn't harm a fly, Ghirahim."

Something caught Mia's interest and she began leaping after it, pawing at it, before finally managing to pounce on whatever she had seen.

Ghirahim got a queasy look on his face as he watched Mia continue to claw at the fly she had caught before he gazed at Link in dismay, the blonde giving a sheepish smile.

"I guess that was the wrong choice of words."

* * *

><p><strong>You think, Link?<strong>

** :3 Yeah, after the whole Deku Baba fiasco, Ghira's now scared that everything is going to eat him.**

**But I would be too if I were that height. XD**

**Hope you look forward to the next chapter. :)**

**Read and review, please. :D**


	5. A tool for cheating

Ch.5-A tool for cheating

**Haha, bath time! XD Have fun with this cause I did. :) I was grinning the entire time during class while writing this.**

**Anyway, I don't own LoZ. :/**

**Read and Review, please. :3**

* * *

><p>"I want a bath."<p>

Link, who had just come back from getting breakfast, stopped and stared at Ghirahim.

"A bath?" he repeated.

"Yes," the demon nodded seriously and gazed down at himself, "I've been in these clothes for three days and frankly,"

Ghirahim looked back at Link blankly.

"I'm tired of them."

Link placed the plate of cut fruit on his desk, staring at Ghirahim for a few seconds before he nodded.

"Okay, I got an idea," he said as he headed toward his door, "stay here."

Ghirahim rolled his eyes as the door shut and took a piece of fruit before jumping down into the drawer with the spool in it, throwing up several toothpicks and a piece of string before climbing back on the top of the desk and sitting down.

He began breaking off the sharp ends before he laid two parallel to each other and three on top of the parallel ones.

"All right, I got—" Link stopped when he noticed Ghirahim using small pieces of string to tie together some toothpicks. "What are you doing?"

"Making a ladder," the demon said as he used his teeth to snip the string, "what's it look like I'm doing?"

Link down a ceramic mug on the desk and watched in interest as the demon picked up the ladder and leaned it against the mug before testing its sturdiness by stepping on the bottom rung.

"There," Ghirahim glanced at Link with a smirk, "now I can reach it."

"I could have just put you in there," Link explained as the demon hopped down from the ladder and went over to the piece of fruit he had set down.

"Nope," was all Ghirahim said as he sat down and began eating.

Link seemed a little put off, but before he could ask why Ghirahim didn't want his help, the demon said, "I want clothes too."

The blonde blinked, wondering where he would get clothes for Ghirahim, before he remembered Zelda's dollhouse.

"All right," he said as he once again headed out, closing the door behind him.

Ghirahim finished his piece of fruit and began to take off the bandages around his leg then his clothes.

* * *

><p>Link snuck into Zelda's room, heading for her closet, and began searching for the dollhouse that resembled the knight academy.<p>

When he found it at the back of the closet, he pulled it forward and took off the roof, finding the nearest male and stealing his clothes.

Link slid the dollhouse back where he found it, making sure to place everything as it had been before he had moved it, then trotted out of the blonde's room.

* * *

><p>Link came back to Ghirahim relaxing in the cup of hot water he had set out for him, arms resting on the cup's lip.<p>

"Here," Link set down the clothes beside the cup and watched at Ghirahim stared at them, obviously debating on whether or not he liked them.

"They look like your clothes," the demon finally said as he recognized that the clothes resembled the ones Link wore when he had no classes.

"Yeah," Link chuckled as he scratched the back of his head, "Zelda made sure her knight academy dollhouse was correct, even down to our clothes."

Ghirahim didn't reply as he sank deeper into the water until the ends of his hair touched the surface.

As Link waited for the demon to finish his bath, he looked at the surface of the desk, noticing that the demon's bed had been pushed closer to the side of the desk where his headboard was and that there was a small piece of the washcloth he had destroyed hanging from the top of Ghirahim's makeshift ladder.

"You're making yourself at home," he noted.

"I have no choice in the matter now, do I?" Ghirahim asked as he went back to leaning against the side of the cup. "Until I regain my normal height, I'm going to be staying with you, whether I like it or not."

"You seem to be liking it," Link said as he cleared off the scraps of Ghirahim's work, then pushed the salve and other items against his pencil holder, "whether you show it or not."

Ghirahim scowled at Link before he glanced to the side.

"I have nothing better to do," he muttered, grabbing his earring from where he had hung it on the cup's lip, "now if you would so kindly turn around…."

Link nodded, understanding what the demon was going to do, and turned his back to Ghirahim to give him privacy.

"I got to go to class pretty soon," he said as he heard the demon drying himself off, "so, I want you to stay here so you don't—"

"You're going to your school?" Ghirahim asked as he pulled on the shirt.

"Yes."

"Can I come with you?"

Link glanced back slightly and saw that the demon was fully dressed out of his peripheral vision.

"I think it's best if you stay here," Link said as he turned to face Ghirahim, watching the demon inspect his clothes, "I don't want anyone to see you."

"I can just stay in your pocket," the demon said, pulling on his shirt as he looked at Link, "I've never been to school before."

"Fine," Link sighed as he walked closer to his desk and held out his hand for Ghirahim, "but I don't want to hear a peep from you."

As Ghirahim climbed into the blonde's palm, he gave a sarcastic bow.

"Your wish is my command, Master."

Link frowned a little, but didn't give the demon the satisfaction of his reply as he allowed Ghirahim to jump down into one of his empty adventure pouches.

* * *

><p>Link sat at his usual desk, near the back, and became a bit puzzled when Owlan began handing out papers to the students.<p>

"You have half the class," Owlan said as he walked back to the front of the class, "good luck."  
>Link stared at the test in front of him then dropped his head in his hands with a quiet groan.<p>

"I completely forgot…"

Ghirahim curiously poked his head out of the pouch, staring up at the blonde.

"What is it?" he asked.

"That's it, I'm dead," Link muttered to himself, completely ignoring Ghirahim, "I'm dead, I'm dead, I died, I'm dead."

Wondering what in the name of Hylia Link was going on about, Ghirahim climbed out of the pouch, dropping to Link's leg, and headed over to the desk where he clambered to the top and stared at Link's test.

_In what era was Skyloft put into the sky?_

_Name the first few lines of the Ballad of the Goddess._

Ghirahim snorted, wondering what was so bad about such childish questions, and snapped his fingers as he held out his hand.

"Give me your pencil."

Link stared at the demon in surprise then glanced at Owlan, seeing the white-haired teacher was writing something on the board.

"What?" he whispered, trying not to draw attention from any of his classmates.

"Are you deaf?" Ghirahim gave an annoyed look at the blonde. "Give me your pencil."

Slowly, Link handed the pencil to the demon and watched as Ghirahim began to fill in the blanks, imitating Link's handwriting.

Link glanced up again to make sure Owlan hadn't turned around, then began to move his hand, acting like he was the one writing.

* * *

><p>Later that day, after Ghirahim had been dropped off at Link's room with his lunch, the demon decided to make himself a grappling hook.<p>

He took three pins he found in Link's drawer and a small piece of string as well as a long one.

Sitting on the windowsill and leaning against the glass, Ghirahim began to bend the pins one by one.

"Ghirahim," Link said as he entered the room and shut the door.

"So what'd you get?" the demon asked idly as he twisted his second pin.

"I got an A."

"Good for you."

"You don't understand," the blonde said as he went closer to the demon, "I got an _A_."

With an aggravated look, Ghirahim looked up at Link.

"So?"

"I'm a straight D student in History! Owlan might expect this more often. He thinks I cheated."

"I prefer the term, assisting," Ghirahim sighed as he finished bending the last pin and placed all three back to back and lifted them up to the sun to inspect how they looked.

* * *

><p><strong>Don't you just all wish you had a chibi Ghira to help you with your classes? :) Well, every class but Math...he's horrible at that. XD<strong>

**And before you ask, no. Zelda is not there; she's still in Hyrule/the Surface.**

**Anyway, hope you had fun. :D**

**Please remember to read and review. :)**


	6. You have a friend now

Ch.6-You have a friend now

**Well, hi there,** **guys! I'm glad that so many people have reviewed this and wanted it updated. XD But I have some news.**

**No, before you go into hysterics, I will not be putting this on hiatus.**

**What I want to tell you guys is that I have a new story in mind. So, instead of updating this every day, I shall be writing it Tuesdays, Saturdays, and possibly Thursdays. Fridays are busy since I have work directly after school until 8 or even later.**

**Mondays, I'm going to focus on Asura. *reminds self to start writing next chapter***

**But that's not the entirety of the news. I have thought of a new story, as I said above. It will be called Dream in black and white. Yes, it will be a Legend of Zelda story. No, I will NOT tell you what the pairing is no matter how much you guys beg me.**

**Hopefully sometime today or tomorrow, I will have the prologue up so you guys can see it.**

**Anyway, that's about all I wanted to say. ^_^**

**I don't own LoZ. :/**

**Please read and review. :D**

* * *

><p><em>He found himself standing at the bottom of the sealed grounds in the middle of the pit where the intricate circle sealing away Demise was still burned into the ground.<em>

_Ghirahim didn't like the cold feeling he got as he stared at the dark clouds, trying to repress the memory of being pushed from his golden platforms and then skewered through the chest. He gazed up at the temple to his right before he stared down at the seal, noticing that the sealing spike had vanished._

"_Why, Ghira…" a cold voice said, causing the spirit sword to gasp and whip around, watching a dark form standing in the shadows nearby. "What are you doing out here and, oh, so…"_

_The figure gradually stepped out of the murk, a cruel smile twisting his face._

"_Alone?"_

"_Master!" Ghirahim took a step toward Demise, who was wielding his jagged black sword in his right hand, unsure of whether or not he was imagining his owner's presence. "Master, what are you doing here? I thought you were—"_

_A vice grip was suddenly around his throat, causing the young demon to gasp and choke, gripping Demise's wrist._

"_M-Master?" he asked quietly, confusion settling into his eyes._

"_How dare you disobey me," Demise growled, his grip tightening until Ghirahim was afraid he would crush his windpipe._

"_Disobey you? No, Master, I would never diso—"_

"_You promised to always be faithful to me!" the demon king narrowed his glowing red eyes as he shook the spirit sword. "To always listen to me!"_

_"No, Master, I'm still loyal!" Ghirahim became panicked when his feet couldn't touch the ground anymore. "I'm still loyal!"_

_Demise bared his sharp teeth as he snarled, "Then why are you with the sky child?"_

_Then he raised the heavy broadsword above his flaming head._

"_You must be punished."_

"_No, Master, please—"_

_The shining blade was brought down._

* * *

><p>Ghirahim sat up with a loud gasp and rapidly glanced around, his breath coming out in ragged pants as he trembled.<p>

When the sword recognized that he was just in Link's room, he relaxed as his breathing slowly calmed.

"Even in my dreams, he still haunts me."

Ghirahim looked toward the sleeping Link before he got out of his bed, heading toward the blonde's.

He carefully jumped from the edge of the desk to the pillow then cautiously traversed the white cushion, stopping whenever he felt the blonde move, and made his way to Link's forehead where he settled down, grabbing a few strands of hair, and buried his face in them.

"I'm still loyal," he whispered in hopes of comforting himself, "I'm still loyal."

"Ghira…?" Link asked sleepily when he felt the demon pressed against his forehead. "What's'a matter?"

Ghirahim instantly scrambled away, climbing to his feet.

"I'm sorry. I'll leave," he said quickly, making his way back to the desk when Link put a hand in front of him to stop him.

"You don't have to leave," the blonde said, gently herding the demon back to his forehead, "I don't mind."

"No, really, it's fine. I'll go back to my own bed, Master."

Ghirahim froze at his slip-up and Link stopped pushing him backward.

"Master….?" Link asked in confusion.

"I'm sorry, it's my fault," Ghirahim apologized, going around Link's hand to get to the desk, "it won't happen again. I'm sorry."

"This isn't like you, Ghirahim," Link said, using a finger to hook the demon's waist and pull him back, "what happened? Did you have a bad dream?"

Knowing Link was not going to let him go until he said something, Ghirahim grumpily sat down by the blonde's forehead, crossing his arms over his chest.

"I don't want to talk about it," he muttered.

Link pulled his head back slightly so he could see Ghirahim and his expression became concerned as he tiled his head slightly.

"Was it about Demise? Is that why you called me Master?"

Ghirahim kept his back to Link, refusing to answer.

Link pushed himself up on his elbow as he furrowed his eyebrows.

"Ghira—"

"It was about Demise, okay?" the demon suddenly said, still not looking at the blonde. "Just…leave me alone."

"I won't just let you suffer by yourself anymore, Ghirahim," Link protested as he lightly slid the demon closer to him, "I know that whatever you dreamed about is hurting you."

"Master…said that I wasn't loyal to him anymore," Ghirahim's ear lowered slightly, still refusing to look at Link even though the blonde's fingertips pressed against his back and legs soothed him, "does he not have that must trust in me? Did he not know how long I toiled and bled and sweated and cried and prayed for his revival? And in the end he just—"

"Threw you away like a broken tool?" Link asked quietly when he felt the demon begin to shiver.

"Did he not realize that when I was separated from him, I was lost and scared and confused? I wasn't used to being separated from my wielder. It was such a big world…."

"Didn't, um…." Link coughed, trying to figure out a way on how to say what he was thinking. "Didn't Hylia seal you with Demise?"

"She did," Ghirahim nodded slowly, "but when the first weakness in the seal arose, a chink in the armor, Demise pushed me out so that I could find the body that Hylia was hiding in."

Link kept silent as he wondered what he could say to the obviously stressed spirit sword.

"I had to rely on myself for everything," Ghirahim whispered, "I knew I had to do anything in my power to fulfill my Master's wishes. I searched every province and temple for any information on Skyloft and a way to get there because I knew, I just knew, Hylia would be among her people."

"Wasn't it…lonely, going by yourself?"

"Very lonely. I had no friends and I grew used to that loneliness, vowing to myself that everything I did, every drop of blood I shed, was for my Master."

Link didn't say anything for a few seconds, choosing his words carefully, before he said, "you have a friend now."

Ghirahim lifted his head slightly at that and gazed at Link out of the corner of his eye to see the blonde staring at him almost hopefully.

He seemed to think about Link's statement before he gave a small smirk as he looked away, a habit he couldn't seem to get rid of when he was slightly happy.

"Yes, I suppose I do."

* * *

><p><strong>I've always been curious about the concept of Ghirahim being able to travel on his own, being technically seperate from his sword to help revive his master, so this is sort of my interpretation of it. :D<strong>

**Guess what song's on right now... XD Breath. :D**

**So, anyway, enjoy.**

**Read and review. :3**


	7. Kidnapped

Ch.7-Kidnapped

**So if you guys have noticed, I've put Asura on hiatus so that I can write both this and Dream. :) You guys should be thanking me that I will be focusing on this more often again. XD**

**I guess I really don't have anything to else to say. :/**

**So, yeah.**

**I don't own LoZ.**

**Please read and review. :3**

* * *

><p>Link woke up to Ghirahim already awake and throwing something at the bookshelf.<p>

He rubbed his eyes slightly as he sat up.

"What are you doing, Ghirahim?" he asked as the small demon once again threw whatever he held at the third shelf of his bookshelf.

"You have school again today, right?" Ghirahim glanced at the blonde with a small smile which surprised Link. "While you are gone, I was going to entertain myself by reading a book."

"Why don't you just let me get the book for you?" Link asked, getting out of bed and walking over to the bookshelf to see that Ghirahim had finally managed to hook his makeshift grappling hook into the wooden shelf.

"I want to do it myself," Ghirahim said as he yanked on the string connected to the three pins to test how deep they had gripped the wood, "I don't want to have to rely on you for everything."

Link then remembered what the demon said about having to do everything himself, so the Hylian let Ghirahim keep that part about him.

As Ghirahim began to climb up the rope, Link went to his door.

"All right, then," he said as he opened the door, "I'll get us some breakfast."

"Okay," Ghirahim replied as he pushed himself up onto the shelf, picking up his grappling book and carefully wrapping the string around his shoulder before beginning to observe what titles were on the spines of the books.

Link came back a few minutes later with bread and fruit to see Ghirahim standing on the desk, holding the string of the grappling hook which was connected to the top of a book in the middle of the shelf.

"Are you sure you don't just want me to—?" Link asked as he set down their breakfast, watching Ghirahim begin to pull on the string as hard as he could.

"I got it," the demon protested as the book began to slide forward until it fell on the desk with a thud, opening to the center of the pages.

Link then watched as Ghirahim continued to use the hook to drag the book until it was practically beneath the window.

"There," Ghirahim said as he disconnected the grappling hook, rolled up the string, and placed it beside the pencil holder; Link always put his bed in the drawer so that no one would wonder what it was, "see, I got it."

Link shook his head as the demon took a slice of fruit then tore off an end of the bread.

"Now that I'm getting to know you, you act like a child."

Ghirahim snorted as he began flipping the pages of the book he had chosen back to the beginning before he sat down on the edge of the page and began to eat as he read.

Link sat down in the chair at the front of his workspace and looked at what the demon had chosen.

"History of Skyloft?" he questioned as he folded a small portion of the bread slice over a cut of fruit. "I thought you knew all that already."

"There are some things that I do not," Ghirahim replied, not even looking up from the pages, "I am not all-knowing."

Link rolled his eyes at the sarcastic tone the demon had taken and stood up.

"Well, don't turn around. I'm going to change."

"Probably nothing to look at anyway," the demon muttered and Link shot a glare at him.

As the blonde began to take off his shirt, he heard a faint humming behind him.

"Oh youth, guided by the servant of the goddess, unite earth and sky, and bring light to the land. Oh youth…"

"Where did you hear that anyway?" Link asked as he pulled on his undershirt and then his chainmail.

"Demise taught it to me. He thought it would help me discover where Hylia was hiding."

"Do you miss your Master?"

Ghirahim stopped in the middle of standing up and stared at Link, who seemed surprised by what he had said.

"Sorry," Link waved his hand as he went to his door, "I'll be back soon."

Ghirahim watched the door close before he turned the page of his book and stared at the drawing of Demise holding his sword.

"No….I don't miss him."

The demon turned the page again so he wouldn't have to stare at the depiction of his master.

* * *

><p>Horwell closed the door to Groose's room, scribbling something down on the paper he held, before he moved to the next door.<p>

He stood at the threshold, scanning the room, before he entered it when he spotted an open book on the desk.

"Link left one of his books out…" the brown-haired teacher muttered, just about to pick up the book when he stopped as he noticed something curled up on the pages, right in the middle of a patch of sun.

He crouched down slightly to get a better look and stared at the strange being in awe.

"A fairy…?" Horwell muttered to himself. "No, it has no wings. I've never seen such a curious creature. I must have it."

He quickly searched around for anything to contain his specimen and soon found a clean, empty bottle sitting by a pencil holder.

With a smile, he grabbed it and very gently picked up the creature by the back of the shirt and dropped it in the container before hurrying out of the room and back to his office.

* * *

><p>There was a loud, echoing tapping sound and a voice said, "Come on, little guy, wake up."<p>

Annoyed with the noise interrupting his sleep, Ghirahim opened his eyes only to scream and rapidly back up until his back hit a wall when he noticed that someone was staring at him.

"It walks like a human," the brown-haired man said, writing something down in a notebook before leaning even closer to the demon, "perhaps what they call a Bokoblin?"

Ghirahim glanced around to see that he was in an unfamiliar room and large glass walls curved around him with a slim opening above him.

"Do you speak English?" the man asked as the demon realized with horror that he was trapped in a glass bottle. "Can you understand me?"

Ghirahim scowled at the brunette, keeping his back against the wall as he refused to answer.

"My name is Horwell. Do you have a name?"

Ghirahim was tempted to tell this 'Horwell' to fuck off, but didn't want to give the brunette the satisfaction of a reply, continuing to glare at him.

"Perhaps he speaks another language?" Horwell muttered to himself as he wrote something else in his notebook.

While the brunette was distracted with his musings, Ghirahim plotted on a way out.

He decided to start with the simplest thing; push the bottle to the edge of the table.

The demon lord ran to the opposite side of the bottle, ramming his shoulder into it, and gave a satisfied smile when the bottle slid forward an inch.

He then backed up and repeated the process, eventually pushing the bottle to the edge of the table.

"Oh no, you don't," Horwell pushed the bottle back and placed a book over the top of it, "I can't have you running off."

Ghirahim tried again, but the weight of the book prevented him from even shifting the bottle.

"Very smart," Horwell muttered, scribbling down some more notes, "has a fast intellect."

With a huff, Ghirahim sat down, crossing his arms over his chest.

_ You can't hate me this much, Hylia…_

* * *

><p>Link had entered his room to get Ghirahim for lunch, but he stopped when he noticed that the demon wasn't anywhere to be seen.<p>

He began searching around for Ghirahim, fearing the demon had gotten bored again and left his room.

"Ghirahim? Ghirahim? !"

Pipit walked past Link's room only to stop when he saw the blonde searching his room in a frenzy.

"What's the matter, Link? Lose something?"

"Yes!"

"Then it probably got take during the search."

Link stopped, looking at Pipit.

"The search?"

"Yeah. Didn't you know? A teacher looks through the students' rooms."

"They didn't do that when I was a student!"

"They started it after your journey," Pipit explained, "Gaepora wanted to make sure that anyone who visited the surface didn't bring back anything dangerous."

Link immediately went up to Pipit, grabbing his shoulders.

"Who does the searches?"

"Um…I think it's Horwell," Pipit said, but didn't get a chance to say anything as Link ran off.

* * *

><p>Horwell looked up when he heard a frantic knock at his door.<p>

"Coming," he said, quickly hiding his notes and Ghirahim in a small alcove beneath his desk before opening his door to see a frantic Link.

"Hello, Link. What can I do for you?"

"I think you have something of mine."

Ghirahim's ear pricked up when he heard Link's voice and he immediately stood up, pounding the side of the bottle.

"Link? ! Link!"

Link looked toward the desk when he heard a voice calling his name then gazed back at Horwell.

"Please, Professor Horwell, I want him back."

Horwell seemed to contemplate what Link had said before he reluctantly went over to his desk and picked up Ghirahim.

"Thank you, Professor," Link said as Horwell slowly allowed Ghirahim to climb out of the bottle he tilted in the blonde's outstretched hands, "and please, don't tell anyone about him."

Horwell watched Link go, sadly gripping the bottle.

"I was going to give him to Owlan…"

* * *

><p><strong>Yeah, Horwell has a secret crush on Owlan. XD He was going to give Ghira as a present. But, Horwell, I think flowers will do just fine. :)<strong>

**Anyway...please enjoy. :D**

**Read and review. :)**


	8. Transportation

Ch.8-Transportation

**All right, people. I know you like this, but I have to say one thing. The chapters will either be long or short, depending on what ideas I have for it.**

**So don't say the chapter could have been longer. What I have is what I have. I'm not trying to make the chapters the same length, but I at least try to make sure they're four page in my notebook.**

**Just enjoy the chapter and the fact that I haven't put this on hiatus. Cause I could have put this on hiatus while I continued with Asura, but I chose this to continue instead.**

**All right, I'm done with my ranting.**

**I don't own LoZ.**

**Please, read and review.**

* * *

><p>"All right, so what are you supposed to do if you hear the doorknob turn?"<p>

With a suffering sigh, Ghirahim replied in a bored tone, "I hide unless you say something."

"And if you get bored and leave the room—"

"Make sure I have places to conceal myself," the demon said, turning a page in the book he had chosen for that day; it was called _Era of the Goddess._

"And—"

"Will you just go already?" Ghirahim glanced back at Link, annoyed. "I'm not a child, hero."

Link didn't seem convinced, but he began to head toward his door anyway.

"I'll be back by—"

"Lunch, I know," Ghirahim turned back to his book, turning another page.

Link watched the demon lord's back before he sighed and shut the door.

Ghirahim continued reading and once he had finished the book, he closed it and began scanning the shelf above him for another.

But he was bored; he wasn't used to being cooped up in a room all day.

Ghirahim didn't want to wait for Link to come back to him. He wanted to go to Link.

He wanted to go _with_ Link.

Why had the blonde stopped taking him to his history class? Was it because he didn't want to arouse suspicion? Or was he waiting for the next test?

Whatever the case was, Ghirahim hated waiting with nothing to do.

The demon decided that he would go find Link and wait for him.

Sliding down his makeshift rope, Ghirahim headed over to the door, dropping down, and slipping through the gap.

He didn't expect to get stuck halfway through.

Surprised, he used his hands as leverage to try and push himself the rest of the way through, but that only seemed to make the door clamp down harder on him.

He looked along the length of the door, trying to figure out what was different.

The demon found that he must have chosen a spot where the bottom of the door curved down slightly, but that miniscule degree was what caused his current predicament.

He sighed, dropping his head to the floor, before he tried pushing himself backward.

That only seemed to cause the wood to scratch his back.

"Oh, come on…" he grumbled to no one in particular as he stared at the ceiling. "What did I do to offend you guys?"

The demon sighed, glancing around for anything he could use to pull himself out.

Then he noticed Mia a few feet away from him.

"Hey, hey! You, cat!"

Mia stopped, staring at Ghirahim with a curious meow.

"Yeah, you. Come over here."

As Mia began slowly loping toward him, the demon realized that what he had done was probably stupid and silently prayed to whatever goddess decided to listen to him that he wouldn't get eaten.

The two stared at each other before Mia tilted her head to the side.

Ghirahim took that as a sign he was safe. For now.

"Think you can pull me out? I got stuck and can't seem to get myself out."

Silently, Mia turned her back to the demon before lowering her tail.

Ghirahim grasped it, making sure he wasn't just holding onto fur, and said, "Okay, I got it."

Mia didn't pull hard and once she had freed Ghirahim, she raised her tail and set him on his feet.

"Thank you," Ghirahim sighed as he brushed himself off only to freeze when Mia put her face directly in his.

He gave a quiet gulp, hoping the Remlit wouldn't eat him as she continued staring at him unblinkingly.

Mia suddenly licked his cheek, practically unbalancing him, and sat down as she began to purr.

"I guess that means we're cool now?" Ghirahim hesitantly asked.

Mia only closed her eyes as she continued to purr.

"Think you can take me to where Link is?"

Mia stood up and turned so her side was to Ghirahim before she crouched down.

Cautiously, Ghirahim climbed onto her back and sat on her shoulders, close to her neck.

When the Remlit stood up, he quickly grabbed onto her fur, surprised by the movement.

Mia turned around and began to go at a light trot, mindful of her passenger.

Ghirahim glanced around as they went, noticing that he was going much faster than he ever could have on foot.

Mia normally bounded up and down the stairs, but with Ghirahim on her back, she walked down them.

They eventually came to a door and Mia sat down.

Ghirahim rubbed the Remlit's head.

"Thank you. If I ever need your assistance, I will whistle for you."

Mia meowed before she gave a wide yawn, sticking her tongue out as she did so.

* * *

><p>The two stayed by the door as they continued to wait for Link.<p>

Finally, after what seemed like hours, the door opened and several people began to walk out.

Mia meowed when she noticed Link and the blonde stopped, staring down at Mia.

"Hey, Mia," he greeted, crouching down and patting her head, "what are you doing here?"

"Waiting for you."

Link blinked as he finally noticed Ghirahim on Mia's shoulders and quickly glanced around to make sure no one was nearby.

"What are you doing here, Ghirahim?"

"I got bored and wanted to see you," the demon explained, "but got stuck underneath the door and Mia came to help me."

Link smiled a little, "So I take it you two are friends now?"

"Yeah," Ghirahim smirked, "and I also have a new mode of transportation."

* * *

><p><strong>Mia to the rescue. XD What a good little Remlit. :D<strong>

**Anyway, I'm open to suggestions on future chapter ideas. :) Just PM them or you can say them in a review; doesn't really matter to me.**

**Anywhoo, please read and review. :D**


	9. Surprise?

Ch.9-Surprise?

**Since no one is reading SP or Dream, besides my wonderful friend Breaking-Benjamin-Rules, I am un-doing my hiatus on Asura. :) You guys who are actually reading that, should thank me. :3**

**I love you, BB. *Pats head* Thanks for reviewing my stories.**

**Oh, and might not be on rest of day. It's only March 7 and already 71 degrees over here in Indiana, so I'm walking to the library~! *Huzzah* And possibly checking out some LoZ manga and Soul Eater stuff. :D**

**I don't own LoZ.**

**Please read and review. :D**

* * *

><p>"I still don't see why we have to go see that girl…." Ghirahim muttered, sitting on the edge of the desk as he watched Link pull on his shirt.<p>

"Because I promised I'd visit every week or so," Link replied, rubbing his hands through his hair to get it back into a spiky mess, "and it's been a week and a half."

"Why do I have to go with you, though?" the demon asked.

No, he was not whining; the demon lord did not whine.

"Because I don't trust you here alone for so long," Link held out his hand and Ghirahim reluctantly climbed into it, "besides, if someone caught you, I wouldn't know until it's too late."

"Why can't she come up here?" Ghirahim asked as the blonde dropped him in his adventure pouch.

"She does that every month or so because she's helping make the surface better," Link sighed, obviously tired of explaining the demon, "and I don't want to hear a peep out of you the entire time we're there."

"Whatever you require, Master," Ghirahim responded sarcastically as he ducked down into the adventure pouch, playing with a piece of fishing line he found.

Even if it was a snide remark, Link didn't like how the demon occasionally called him 'Master'.

* * *

><p>Ghirahim had always thought that he would hate flying; it was strange and foreign to him, being so used to having two feet on the ground.<p>

But he found he actually quite enjoyed it.

He didn't like the jumping part as his whole body tensed and went cold.

When the demon sensed that Link was on his Loftwing, he cautiously poked his head out of the adventure pouch, turning his head slightly when the wind slapped his face and brushed his bang out of his eye, before he began to observe the expanse of blue sky.

Link didn't even have to look down to know Ghirahim had his head out.

"Enjoying the ride?" he asked as he steered his Loftwing toward Faron Woods.

"It's…magnificent," the demon breathed, not taking his eyes off the large expanse of blue ahead of him, "the sky up here is larger than on the surface."

"Glad you think so," Link said, having his Loftwing circle over the entrance to Faron Woods, "now unless you want me to lose you, I'd get back in the pouch."

* * *

><p>Ghirahim hated the sensation of falling; it reminded him too much of the final battle.<p>

After the blonde had landed near Floria Waterfall where Zelda supposedly lived, he muttered, "Never again," and got a laugh in response.

Apparently, Gorko the Goron had helped build a house for Zelda and before he had been gently pushed back into the adventure pouch, Ghirahim had gotten a pretty good look at it.

It was nice, like a cottage, sitting in the middle of a clearing.

The demon heard the blonde greet the girl and the two hugged briefly.

He stuck his tongue out as he sat with his back to the front of the adventure pouch while the two talked, sitting at a table.

Ghirahim sighed, playing with his piece of fishing line while the two Hylian talked about what had been going on, Link tactfully leaving out the fact that he was watching Ghirahim.

Finally, the demon couldn't stand it anymore and opened the pouch a tad, slipping the fishing line through before he quickly slid down it and hid under Link's chair with a sigh.

He had begun to get a bit claustrophobic being stuck in the pouch for so long.

Being careful not to attract Zelda's attention, Ghirahim trotted down the nearby hallway to explore the house and entered the nearest room.

It was a bedroom and possibly Zelda's. It was very pretty, the demon had to admit, with a dresser and a—

Ghirahim stopped, staring at the top of the dresser when he saw something sitting on the top and the two gazed at each other before the yelling began.

"What are you doing here? What am I doing here? I asked you first!"

Ghirahim growled as he began to scale the dresser, using the handles as handholds.

"You goddess-serving dog…"

He had barely gotten halfway when Impa stood up and leaped down, connecting with Ghirahim and sending him crashing to the floor with her on top of him.

The impact disoriented the demon and the next thing he knew, the Sheikah had her hands wrapped around his throat.

Ghirahim growled, baring his teeth, and twisted his body so he could kick Impa in the side to knock her off, scrambling to his feet seconds later.

Then he ran.

He ran from the Sheikah because he knew he was no match for her.

And Impa…

Ghirahim quickly ducked down when a knife was thrown at him.

She had her knives.

Ghirahim ran back into the kitchen, yelling, "Link! Link, she's crazy!"

Zelda glanced down as the demon clambered up the side of Link's pants.

"Was that Ghirahim?" she asked as the demon dropped down into the adventure pouch.

"Who's crazy?" Link questioned, looking back to where the demon had come from to see Impa running toward them.

"Get back here, demon!" the Sheikah yelled as she also scaled Link's pants and went after Ghirahim.

The two began fighting inside the pouch before Impa pushed them both out.

"Whoa, whoa," Link said, quickly catching the two and then pulling them apart when they continued fighting in his palm.

Ghirahim clung to the blonde's fingers while Impa tried to reach the demon lord.

Link held out Impa to Zelda, who put her hand out.

"I believe this is yours," he said as he dropped the blonde into her palm before he set the scared Ghirahim on his shoulder.

Zelda did the same, giving Impa a pat on the head to calm her down.

"All right," Link crossed his arms, "explain."

"I was waiting to find Ghirahim before I told you," Zelda explained as she smiled sheepishly, "but I guess you already know he's alive, so….surprise?"

* * *

><p><strong>What, tell me you guys didn't see that coming. I mean, come on. Goddess incarnate...she can do things... *looks around suspiciously* All will be explained. You didn't see anything~ *Magically waves hands*<strong>

**Now, I am off to watch the My Little Pony episode where they seemed to have copied the silent realm. :/ Which annoys the hell out of me. Oh and for those that don't believe me. It is called My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic and the episode is called May the best pet win.**

**Anyway, please Read and Review. :3**


	10. A new roomate

Ch.10-A new roommate

**Phew, I got so many reviews the last chapter. XD Well, 8, but just that makes me happy. :) I'm easily amused if you couldn't tell.**

**And look at that, 70 reviews~! Whoo, for only 9 chapters too. XD I wonder how many I'll have once this is finished. :/**

**Anyway, I am not going to put this up on hiatus, but the constant updating will be slowed down. And I might make this only about 10 chapters more. I'm still thinking about it.**

**But that doesn't mean I won't update. It's just that now I'm just typing up the chapters instead of writing them up and then typing. ^_^'**

**So, don't panic if I don't update for a day or two, okay? Doesn't mean I've stopped, just means that I have forgotten for a short time and will get up the next chapter at the next available time I have. Though I don't have any classes Tuesday through Thursday...**

**Anyway...I think that's all I wanted to explain to you guys. :)**

**I don't own LoZ.**

**Please read and review. :3**

* * *

><p>Zelda began to explain, starting during the final battle between Link and Demise.<p>

"When Hylia and I were inside Demise, we got in touch with Ghirahim's spirit," Zelda said, looking at the demon lord, "it was so quick and fleeting, you wouldn't have sensed anything, Ghirahim. But we both could tell, that deep down, you were still nice. Demise's hatred and malice was what corrupted your thoughts."

"I would know if my thoughts were corrupted, goddess," Ghirahim growled, crossing his arms as he sat on the table between Zelda and Link; Impa still sat on Zelda's shoulder, obviously not trusting herself with being near the demon.

"You have been with Demise for as long as you could remember, right?" Zelda asked softly, obviously trying to not offend Ghirahim by reminding him of his past.

Ghirahim glanced to the side, refusing to answer.

"A few months after the battle, probably just a day or two before you discovered Ghirahim, Hylia decided that we had been wrong about him. Whatever power she had regained after the fight, she used to bring both Ghirahim and Impa back because she knew how I had grown attached to her over the course of time we spent together," Zelda looked down at Impa as she rubbed her finger against the small Sheikah's head, which Impa didn't seem to mind, "but somehow along the way, Ghirahim got separated. I was hoping the two would stay together during the trip so that I could eventually break the news to you of what Hylia had done, but they didn't and you found him before I did."

"And just in time," Link smiled a little as he nodded, "he was going to get eaten by a Deku."

Ghirahim remained quiet, still a little touchy on the Deku Baba subject, before a thought came into his mind and he brightened up a bit.

"If that goddess is the one who brought me back…." he said slowly as he stood up. "Then she can also turn me back to normal, right?"

Zelda could hear how eager the demon was and she didn't want to disappoint him, but she shook her head.

"She used all her power just to bring you and Impa back. Right now she's resting inside me to regain her strength."

"Tch…" Ghirahim crossed his arms over his chest once more and he glanced away. "Typical. She may be a goddess, but she's as powerless as a human…."

Before Zelda could say anything, Impa hissed, "Don't say anything ill about Her Grace, you lowly demon."

Ghirahim growled at the Sheikah, baring his teeth as he bristled.

When Impa looked as if she were about to jump down and attack Ghirahim, Zelda whispered something to the Sheikah and patted her head.

"Look at that," Ghirahim sneered, giving a cocky smirk, "the dog obeys everything her master says."

"You should talk, sword," Impa growled, giving a sharp look at the demon to warn him to watch what he said, "but since Her Grace does not want me to waste my time squabbling with you, this conversation has ended."

"Do everything your master says?"

Impa scowled, but said nothing as she set her jaw, refusing to give Ghirahim the joy of a response.

"Ahh, so you're master's little girl," Ghirahim chuckled before he looked surprised as a cut appeared on his cheek.

He glanced down to see a small knife near his foot.

"The next one will not miss," Impa growled, holding up another knife to prove her point.

Ghirahim scowled before he went over to Link, hopping from the table to his leg, and climbing into his adventure pouch, pulling the latch over his head.

"Let's go, Link."

Link sighed, shaking his head, but stood up and gave a small smile at his friend.

"Sorry, Zelda, but I guess I should go."

"Ah, wait, Link," Zelda said as she stood up and went over to the blonde, "will you take Impa with you?"

"What?" both Impa and Ghirahim asked, the demon poking his head up from the adventure pouch.

"It's much safer up in Skyloft than it is down here," Zelda continued, letting a reluctant Sheikah climb into her palm, "please? I don't want Impa to get hurt."

"Say no, Link," Ghirahim whispered, lowering himself until his eyes only peeked above the pouch's edge, "Say no…."

Link gave a sigh as he held out his hand.

"All right," he said, taking Impa from Zelda, "I'll take care of her."

"Thank you, Link," Zelda smiled softly, watching as Link carefully put Impa in the pouch across from Ghirahim.

"This is such a bad idea…." Ghirahim muttered as Link gave Zelda a hug before leaving to head back to Skyloft.

* * *

><p><strong>Haha, Ghirahim doesn't want another person with him. XD Especially Impa. :D<strong>

**Ahh...I have nothing to say at the end of this chapter...so, just enjoy. :D**

**Please read and review. :)**


	11. Bygones

Ch.11-Bygones

**Aw, man, it was one word from being a thousand! ...Wow, I went a lot longer on this than I expected. :/**

**Anyway, I have a fun new GhiraLink coming up, so I hope you all check it out. :3 I don't have a title for it as of yet, but I'm sure you guys will be able to tell. ^_^**

**Umm...that's about all I have to say. :3**

**I don't own LoZ.**

**Please Read and Review.**

* * *

><p>Link had left the two in his room while he went to class the next day, but not before warning them that if he came back to see the room destroyed or any sign they had been arguing, he would not give them any lunch.<p>

Impa agreed to the demand, while Ghirahim grumbled, shooting a glare at the Sheikah before he went over to the bookshelf to pick out a book for the day.

While the demon read, Impa chose a spot on the windowsill where she could look out over Skyloft and watch the citizens walk around, talking or playing with each other.

But eventually, Ghirahim got bored. He knew however that Link had put something underneath his door to prevent him or Impa from slipping through it and wandering around.

He sighed, staring at the page he was on as his ear lowered.

He hated being cooped up in the room all day with nothing to do; he wasn't used to no freedom.

The demon glanced at Impa, who seemed at peace with nothing to do.

"Stupid Sheikah…" he muttered, going back to his reading and not noticing that Impa's ears twitched slightly, obviously having heard what the demon had said.

* * *

><p>Link brought back lunch for the three of them and told the two he knew they could become friends, to which they glanced at each other with disgusted looks then grabbed their portions and went to opposite sides of the desk to eat.<p>

Link knew that the two still weren't comfortable with each other and he understood why with all that happened.

_I hope you knew what you were doing, Zelda…_Link thought with a sigh.

* * *

><p>Ghirahim couldn't sleep. He still had pent-up energy that he needed to get rid of; just reading all day was not going to do that.<p>

With a frustrated sigh, Ghirahim sat up and looked toward the window, which was opened a crack to let in the cool night air. He then glanced at Link, who was asleep, then at Impa, who was sitting against the pencil holder with her eyes closed. The Sheikah had refused to bother Link with making a bed, saying she was more comfortable without one; Ghirahim knew that she was just being polite and didn't want Link to think that she needed any help.

Ghirahim climbed out of bed and padded over to the window, jumping up onto the windowsill.

Impa opened her eyes and looked at the demon.

"I wouldn't do that," she said quietly, "the nights on Skyloft are as dangerous as the lands below."

"Keep your advice to yourself, stupid dog," Ghirahim growled, glaring at her before he slipped underneath the window and sliding down the brick wall, using the rough texture as support to carefully reach the ground.

Impa watched as the demon disappeared before she closed her eyes once more, deciding that she didn't care what Ghirahim got himself into.

* * *

><p>Ghirahim sighed as he walked through the small patch of flowers beneath the knight academy.<p>

It was nice to be out and walking around. No one was out during this time of night, so what did it matter if he left for an hour or so then came back? Link wouldn't know unless the dog ratted him out.

_If she does that, I'll make sure she can't do it again…_Ghirahim thought as he pushed aside the flower stems, ignoring how the scent from the flowers was beginning to bother him.

The demon then noticed a Remlit standing nearby, apparently sniffing the ground, and he guessed that it was Mia; he knew there were more Remlits wandering Skyloft, but he had only ever seen Mia.

"Hey, Mia!" the demon called, hoping the small cat would like to take him around Skyloft on her back so he wouldn't have to walk anymore.

The Remlit turned its head to look at him and Ghirahim realized that it wasn't Mia.

It didn't even look like a Remlit with its sharp claws and pure gold eyes.

As four more of the strange cats appeared on either side of the first, Ghirahim began to back up, realizing that the creatures were the Remlits, but they were somehow turned….evil.

When he turned to run, a Remlit jumped in front of him to prevent escape.

Every time he tried to find a different escape route, a Remlit was before him, until he was surrounded by the six of them, all growling and hissing at him.

One of the Remlits, the first one Ghirahim had seen, jumped at the demon, pushing him to the ground and pinning him with its paw, curved claws on either side of Ghirahim's neck.

Just as the Remlit bared its fangs and lowered its head, it suddenly stumbled off the demon, shaking its head.

Surprised, Ghirahim sat up just as someone landed in front of him.

"Wha—dog?" he asked as the Sheikah got into a fighting stance, ready to take on any Remlit that moved.

"I told you it was dangerous out here," Impa said, her eyes not leaving her opponents, "and I knew you would get yourself into trouble."

The six Remlit all growled at Impa and one charged, but the Sheikah kicked the creature back.

As Ghirahim watched, Impa either kicked or punched the cats, never bringing out her knives, until they all left to cower in a corner.

The Sheikah then pulled Ghirahim to his feet.

"Next time I tell you something, you should listen because I might actually know something."

Impa then turned and began heading back to the knight academy.

Ghirahim quickly followed after until he caught up to the Sheikah.

"I suppose…" he said slowly. "That I can abide by Link's wishes and let bygones be bygones."

Impa glanced at the demon out of the corner of her eye before she punched his arm.

"Ow! What was that for, dog?"

"That was for making me look bad in front of Her Grace," Impa gave a small, satisfied smirk, "demon."

* * *

><p><strong>Yeah, they'll keep calling each other 'dog' and 'demon'. :) And if you don't know why Impa said that, then you obviously don't remember when Ghira and Impa first met. :3 I do, it was epic.<strong>

**Anyway, sometime today, hopefully, I'll have that new GhiraLink up. And maybe the next chapter of Asura; maybe tomorrow at the latest.**

**Anywhoo, please enjoy. :)**

**Read and Review.**


	12. I'm watching you

Ch.12-I'm watching you

**Wow, this is a lot shorter than I meant it to. :/ Oh well. I'm trying to get this done as fast as possible because...well, I don't want to put it on hiatus...**

**Anyway, onward~!**

**I don't own LoZ.**

**Read and Review, please. :D**

* * *

><p>Link had decided to entertain Ghirahim and Impa by playing hide and seek with them. It was childish he knew and he expected them, or at least Ghirahim, to say so; he was surprised when they both agreed without hesitation.<p>

He became surprised at their hiding skills as well. Within the ten seconds he gave them, Ghirahim could climb to the top of the bookshelf or Impa could hide far underneath his bed in the shadows where even her red eyes couldn't be seen; Ghirahim had even once climbed inside his adventure pouch without him feeling it and he kept searching frantically for the demon until Impa told him where to look and they had eventually found him, sitting inside the adventure pouch playing with a piece of string.

By lunchtime, they were tired even though Link was always the seeker.

"All right, I'm going to get us some lunch," Link said as he went toward his door, "stay here and be good."

He didn't really have to say that; Link had noticed that one day after he had woken up the two seemed to have made a truce of some sort, which caused Link to think the world was ending because of the strange friendship.

Ghirahim yawned as he stretched out on his back, arching like a Remlit, before he poked Impa's arm.

"You're it."

Impa stared at him for a few seconds, obviously wondering what he was doing.

"You're it," Ghirahim once again touched the Sheikah's arm.

"What are you doing?"

"It's tag," Ghirahim sat up, staring at Impa in surprise. "You've never played tag?"

Impa shook her head.

"Wow. I played it all the time. Though it took a while for the Bokoblins to catch on."

"You only had those dim creatures to play with?" Impa asked, apparently wondering if there were any other demons besides Demies and himself.

"Yeah. Master and I were the only demons," Ghirahim glanced to the side, choosing to stare at the bookshelf.

Impa looked as if she were going to say something, but was interrupted when the door abruptly slammed open and Groose walked in.

"Yo, Link!" Groose stopped, looking around. "Where the hell did he-"

Groose stopped, staring at Impa and Ghirahim. He scowled when he saw the demon.

"You? ! What the heck are you doing here? Link said you died!"

"Will you please leave?" Ghirahim asked, not at all in the mood for Groose to bother him. "If you want to see Link, you can come back later."

"Oh, no," Groose shook his head, "I'm not letting you use Link with your cute little...whatever it is you have going on just to get to Zelda!"

"My cute little...I am not cute!"

"Cute...and dead," Groose growled as he wrapped his hand around Ghirahim's middle, pinning his arms by his side.

"D-dog, do something!" the demon gasped when the red-head began to harshly squeeze him.

Before Impa even had time to pull out one of her knives, Link walked into the room and when he saw what Groose was doing, he instantly went to the red-head, prying his hand open to take Ghirahim.

"Groose, don't!" Link put Ghirahim back on the desk and barred Groose from trying to reach him. "He's good now!"

"What, you believe his mind games? He's just trying to get to Zelda!"

"Zelda is the one who brought him back!" Link pushed Groose back to get him away from Ghirahim, who was using Impa as a shield.

Groose frowned a little before he asked suspicously, "Really?"

"Yes...well, it was really Hylia, but they both agreed on bringing him and Impa back. He hasn't hurt anyone so far and he doesn't have his powers."

Groose gave a disbelieving look, but he knew Link never lied, so he sighed.

"All right," he muttered, "all right. He can stay."

The red-head shot a glare at the demon.

"But I'm watching you, demon."

Ghirahim glared at Groose before he stuck his tongue out as the red-head gradually left.

* * *

><p><strong>Hahah, oh, Groose. What, that's the easiest way to kill Ghirahim now. XD Squeeze. Squeeze him like a- *hit* Okay...<strong>

**I love Groose. I hated him the first time I met him since he was so mean to Link and kept hissing and growling at him whenever I saw him and kept swearing that I would hurt him if he hurt Link or Zelda. XD **

**Anyway, I know you guys saw that I updated Asura. :D I forgot to say in that chapter that I got the Hylian alphabet on my computer! It is very epic. XD**

**Please read and review. :3**


	13. A fun day

Ch.12-A day of fun

**Yeah, this is gonna be real short, okay? I cut my thumb, twice, with a pen. You don't think it's possible? It is.**

**And frankly, I'm getting bored with remembering to update this, so I'm trying to finish it as fast as possible.**

**Highest number of chapters? 19.**

**Though there will be this new GhiraLink story I'm thinking of...it might be about 366 chapters. What? How do I know that already? Cause...well, I won't tell you! I'll try get up a chapter of the new story today to explain a bit about it. :)**

**Anyway, it's hard to type, so I'm gonna finish this as quick as possible.**

**I don't own LoZ.**

**Please Read and review. :3**

* * *

><p>Once again, Ghirahim and Impa were stuck in Link's room while the blonde attended class.<p>

The two got bored quite easily.

They entertained themselves for an hour with playing hide and seek with each other and using pins they found to swordfight; Ghirahim won quite easily, being a master at handling a sword, be it a pin or a real blade.

After that, they didn't know what to do and just lay on the desk, staring at the ceiling, bored.

Finally, an idea popped in Ghirahim's mind and he grinned as he sat up.

"Hey, want to go prank Groose?"

Impa glanced at him with a raised eyebrow. "Why would I want to do that?"

"Oh, come on! Haven't you ever had the urge to prank someone?"

Impa just blinked.

"Or are all Sheikah just as boring as you? With no personality, whatsoever?"

Impa scowled slightly at Ghirahim's last statement before she stood up.

"All right. What do you have in mind?"

Ghirahim smirked. "We'll need some fishing line."

* * *

><p>Groose sat at his desk, working on same papers for Owlan. He reached for his pencil and blinked when it moved to the side.<p>

He frowned a little before he tried grabbing it again only to have it slide to the opposite side.

The red-head kept trying, only to have the pencil keep sliding out of reach.

"What the hell is going on here? !" Groose asked as he tried slamming both hands down on the pencil and smiling triumphantly when he managed it.

He glanced around in confusion, though, when a few items on his desk began to rattle slighlty before lifting up a few inches.

The red-head's eye twitched before he ran out of his room with a scream.

"My desk is haunted!"

Link, who had been walking down the hallway on his way to his room, stopped as Groose ran past him before he looked into the red-head's room to see what the commotion was about.

Ghirahim and Impa were on Groose's desk, gathering up fishing line that was attached to several things on the desk.

"What are you two doing?" he asked as he went closer to the duo. "I thought you were in my room."

"Oh, we were just teaching Groose a lesson," Ghirahim chuckled as he pulled the fishing line from the pencil. "Wow, that's the most fun I've had in ages."

"Yes, it was quite...fun..." Impa agreed slowly with a faint smile.

Link sighed as he shook his head. "You two are so much trouble."

* * *

><p><strong>Yes, yes, they are. :3 Especially Ghirahim. :3<strong>

**Wow, this is a bit longer than I expected. :)**

**Anyway, hope you enjoyed the hilarity.**

**Please Read and review.**


	14. Cooked or boiled

Ch.14-Cooked or boiled

**Yeah, I was tempted not to do this today...I'm getting a bit bored with this, but I only have like 5 more chapters and they're gonna be short.**

**But some are cute and fluffy. We're nearing the end. XD**

**Anyway, that's all I have to say.**

**I don't own LoZ. :/**

**Please read and review. :3**

* * *

><p>It was nighttime and a few days after the Remlit incident; Ghirahim and Impa still hadn't told Link.<p>

After being locked in the room again, the demon lord was bored.

And the window was open just a crack.

"Did you not learn your lesson from last time?" Impa asked, watching as Ghirahim slipped underneath the window.

"I'll take a different route this time," the demon said, waving a dismissive hand at the Sheikah as he slid down the side of the wall.

Impa frowned slightly before she shook her head; whatever trouble Ghirahim got into would not end well.

* * *

><p>Ghirahim took a different route than he had the first time he had gotten out, heading in the direction of the cemetery.<p>

He watched the sky as he walked, noticing that the stars were much brighter than they were on the surface.

The demon suddenly ran into something and fell back, surprised. He shook his head and looked up, staring at the strange being towering over him.

It was a demon, by what he could tell, but not one that he knew.

The demon gazed down at him, yellow eyes curious as he tilted his head to the side.

"Oh, what's this?"

Annoyed at the creature's attention, Ghirahim stood up and walked away, deciding to continue his little excursion.

"Oh, where are you going, little mantis?"

The next thing Ghirahim knew, he was grabbed around the waist and being lifted up.

With a growl, he glared back at the strange demon before biting the demon's hand, causing the demon to yelp and drop him.

But the demon recovered and quickly grabbed Ghirahim by his left ankle.

Ghirahim hissed when the demon's sharp nails dug into his skin as he was brought up to the demon's face.

The demon once again tilted his head to the side as he stared at Ghirahim.

"Mmm, maybe a mutant mantis of some sort?"

"Mutan—I am not a bug!" Ghirahim growled, glaring at the demon. "Now I demand that you release me, sir."

The demon ignored him, or either didn't understand him, as he continued looking at Ghirahim.

"I've heard that Skyloft mantis taste pretty good boiled…."

The demon raised a nonexistent eyebrow.

"Or was it cooked?"

Ghirahim paled a bit at that. "C-cooked?"

The demon looked down when he felt something bite his ankle to see Impa standing a few inches away from his foot, readying another knife to throw.

"Oh, another one!" the demon grinned, easily picking up Impa around both wrists and bringing her up to Ghirahim's level. "Are you two mates, then?"

The two glanced at each other before they snapped, "We are not mates!"

They were ignored as the demon headed toward the nearby shed, now holding them down by his side as he hummed.

"I'm gonna have good stew tonight."

Ghirahim scowled a bit, knowing that even if Impa had been trying to save him, she had failed and gotten captured herself.

He crossed his arms over his chest and glared at the Sheikah.

"Nice going, stupid Sheikah."

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry, I'm gonna have a bit of fun with the next chapter. XD Oh, don't worry, they'll be all right.<strong>

***Cough* Except for Ghira, who might be scarred for life...**

**So I was thinking of doing another story while I do Asura. Anybody wanna help with some suggestions?**

**I'm stuck between Sweetest Poison and Anubis's Scepter. So, I'd love to hear your thoughts in a review or even a PM~! :D**

**Anyway...I hope you enjoyed this! :) Please read and review.**


	15. Can't eat that

Ch.15-Can't eat that

**I think it's a bit sad that I was having fun with this. :3**

**Sorry, I haven't updated for a while. On Monday, our Psych teacher told us we have a 5 page paper due next week. -.- I've been trying to do a little bit at a time.**

**I also got Skyward Sword back from my friend and started over on it; In two days, I'm already at Naryu's Silent Realm! :D**

**Anyway, I don't own LoZ. :/**

**Please read and review. :3**

* * *

><p>Impa was analyzing a way out as she stared at the book resting on top of the bottle to prevent escape. Ghirahim watched her calmly, sitting on one edge of the bottle. Finally, the Sheikah gave up and began pacing, muttering and cursing in Sheikan.<p>

"Just give up," Ghirahim yawned. "No one is saving us. We're done for."

"You have so little faith."

"Hey, you're the one who got us in this mess. If you had just stayed in the room or even woken Link up, then you could have saved just me. But, no. You had to follow me and look where it got us."

Impa scowled at the demon before she continued looking for a way out.

"You sure are stubborn."

"Sheikah are known for that," Impa muttered, watching the large demon, Batreaux as he called himself.

The demon was expertly cutting some carrots, potatoes, celery, and green peppers. He had his back to them, humming to himself as he prepared his stew.

Impa narrowed her eyes, staring back up at the book and gauging the distance between it and where she was.

"Demon, let me climb on your shoulders."

Ghirahim snorted, "Hell no."

"Do you want out of here or not?"

Ghirahim scowled, giving a quick glance at Batreaux before he slowly stood up, his ankle protesting against the weight.

"All right. Where should I stand?"

"Beneath the book. If I stand on your shoulders, I may be able to push the book aside and climb out. Then I can go get Link."

"How do I know you won't just run off and leave me to die?"

Impa rolled her eyes as she sighed. "Would you feel better if I said I promise I would come back for you?"

"Maybe."

"Just let me on your shoulders."

Ghirahim frowned before he crouched down, allowing Impa to climb onto his back, before he stood back up, holding onto the Sheikah's ankles.

"All right, I can reach it," Impa said, placing her hands against the cover of the book and beginning to slide it to the side.

Batreaux glanced to the bottle and saw what the two were doing. He lightly tapped the bottle, upsetting it the slightest bit, enough that Ghirahim lost his balance and fell back, dropping Impa and hitting the back of his head against the side of the bottle.

Impa shook her head, frustrated their attempt had been foiled, and glanced at the stunned Ghirahim.

"Demon?"

"Oh, the stew's almost done~!"

When Batreaux came closer to the bottle once more, Impa growled at him before bracing herself over Ghirahim and against the bottom of the bottle to prevent Batreaux from shaking the container in an attempt to disorient them.

A cold brown liquid was poured into the bottle and Impa snorted slightly.

It smelled rich and herby.

The liquid was not that deep, only covering a small portion of the bottom of the bottle, but Batreaux began to lightly swirl it around, causing Impa to slip from her hold.

The demon then separated the two, placing the Sheikah in a separate bottle while putting Ghirahim on a brown board.

The broth wouldn't have bothered Impa in her normal height, but with her diminutive size it was beginning to upset her senses. She couldn't stand and was having trouble focusing her vision.

Batreaux was beginning to tie down Ghirahim's wrists and ankles, keeping them close to his sides so he wasn't uneven.

Impa realized the trouble the demon was in and began pounding on the side of the bottle to get his attention.

"Stupid demon, wake up! Demon!"

The smell from the broth was beginning to awaken Ghirahim and when he saw the shining knife above him, he did what any sane person would do.

He began to struggle.

"Don't struggle!" Impa shouted. "Or he'll cut you faster!"

Ghirahim quickly went still with a quiet whimper as Batreaux wondered whether he should use julienne style cuts.

"Then what do I do?" the spirit sword asked, looking back at the Sheikah.

Impa didn't answer because she didn't know what he could do.

Batreaux decided to start on the right side and placed the tip of his knife against the board.

The blade had only just begun to bite into the sword spirit's shoulder when Batreaux stopped as the door to his home opened.

"Hey, Bats…" Link stopped when he noticed a familiar figure crouched in a nearby bottle.

And when Impa noticed that Link was staring at her she instantly jumped to her feet, resting her hands against the side of the bottle to keep her balance.

"Hero!"

"Good evening, Link," Batreaux greeted as he turned slightly to face the blonde. "Would you care to join me for a late dinner?"

When Ghirahim spotted Link, he began to struggle once more, ignoring that fact that it was causing his shoulder to bleed more.

"Link!"

The blonde immediately went over to the sword spirit, standing between him and Batreaux.

"You can't eat them!" He shouted.

"Why not?" Batreaux asked, obviously disappointed.

"They're my friends!"

"These bugs are you friends?" Batreaux questioned as Link began untying Ghirahim and carefully slipping Impa out of her confinement. "Oh, I'm terribly sorry, Link. I didn't know you kept such company."

"It was an…understandable mistake," Link said slowly as he began to leave. "Just make sure you know what you're eating next time."

"Goodbye, Link," Batreaux waved as the blonde disappeared. "I will take your advice to heart!"

* * *

><p>"You two are so lucky that I woke up and noticed you were gone," Link whispered as he walked back to the academy. "If I hadn't gone to Bats first, you'd be goners."<p>

"Hey, it was the dumb Sheikah's fault! If she had just woken you up instead of going after me, we wouldn't have gotten into that mess."

Impa, who was wrapping Ghirahim's wound in a piece of cloth until it could be healed by a red potion, scowled at the demon before punching his right arm, causing Ghirahim to shiver and yelp in pain then glare at the Sheikah.

"I don't even know what to do with you two," Link sighed, shaking his head. "Ghirahim was trouble enough. Now I got two of you."

"You know what?" Ghirahim said. "Going outside during the night is overrated."

* * *

><p><strong>I realized as I was typing this up, that if they have a Hylian language, why not a Sheikan? Or something... :)<strong>

**Anyway, look forward to the next chapter. ^_^**

**Read and review, please. :3**


	16. Day of normality

Ch.16-Day of normality

**Yeah, so I'm gonna go ahead and scrap Unintended. To replace it, I'm either gonna do Asura (if people would review), Dream (a ZelxImpa with hints of GhiraxLink, but main pair is SheikxLink), or this new KH/HTTDYD crossover.**

**I haven't really thought out which one I would like to do yet. You guys can tell me which one interests you, but I'm scrapping Unintended, so don't try to beg me to continue it.**

**I don't own LoZ.**

**Please read and review.**

* * *

><p>In the middle of the night, Ghirahim had gone from sleeping in his bed to sleeping beside Link's forehead.<p>

He had a nightmare about being eaten, which wasn't really his fault for having such a dream, and being beside Link's warm forehead gave him a sense of security.

Link sighed as he snuggled closer to the warm pillow he was holding, knowing it was morning and that he didn't want to get up; he didn't have class, so he could sleep in if he wanted to.

The blonde's eyes popped open as he realized that he was against something warm….and breathing.

He screamed when he saw a not-so-tiny Ghirahim sleeping beside him and in his panic fell from his bed, effectively waking up the slumbering demon lord.

"What the hell's your problem?" he asked as Link pointed at him, whimpering unintelligible words.

The door to the room suddenly opened and a full-sized Impa walked into the room, carrying a tray of food.

"You two are up," she noted. "Good."

Surprised, Ghirahim glanced down at himself to see that he was also back to his normal height.

He resisted the urge to jump in the air in his happiness because demon lords did not. Jump.

"So how are you…?" Link looked between Ghirahim and the Sheikah, still in a state of shock.

"Something must have triggered our transformation," Impa explained with a slight shrug, hitting Ghirahim's hand when the demon lord tried to take the tray she set on the desk.

"Who cares how it happened?" Ghirahim asked as he hopped down from the bed and walked out of the room. "I'm going out."

"Ah, ah, wait! You can't!" Link quickly followed after the spirit sword before he froze a few feet outside his door, glancing down at himself then rapidly running back into his room and shutting the door.

A few seconds later, he opened it, pushed Impa outside, then shut it again so he could get dressed.

Impa blinked, trying to register what had just happened.

"Come on!" Link ran past the Sheikah, chasing after Ghirahim.

Impa blinked once more before she slowly backed into the shadows of a nearby corner.

* * *

><p>"You should stay in my room!" Link said as he trotted after the demon lord, who was quite happy to be out and about; Impa used the shadows to follow the duo. "I don't want anybody to ask who you are, or—"<p>

"Calm down, sky child. I won't harm anyone. And it looks as if they are minding their own business anyway."

Link nervously glanced around to see that the other Skyloftians didn't even look at Ghirahim as they went about their routine.

"But still…"

"One quick stop, then we'll head back," Ghirahim said as he began to head to the graveyard. "Promise."

Link didn't appear to believe the demon, but followed him down to where Batreaux lived anyway.

"Why do you want to see Bats?"

"Oh, you'll see," Ghirahim smirked and was delighted when he saw that Batreaux was standing outside his house, watching the sky.

"Hey, Bats."

Batreaux turned and gave a small smile when he saw the two.

"Ah, hello, Link. Who is your friend?"

"Don't recognize me, huh?" Ghirahim asked, grabbing the front of Bateaux's shirt.

"What the hell are you doing, Ghirahim?" Link asked as Ghirahim easily held Batreaux over the edge of Skyloft by the front of his shirt.

Ghirahim ignored the blonde.

"Oh, come now," Ghirahim mocked, giving a nasty smile. "Surely those wings aren't just for decoration?"

Before Batreaux even had time to beg, Ghirahim released him and watched as the demon flew to the nearest island.

"Ghira, that wasn't nice!" Link said as Ghirahim began to walk away.

Ghirahim stuck his tongue out as Link continued reprimanding him before he suddenly bolted.

Surprised, Link chased after him so he wouldn't lose the demon.

* * *

><p>Ghirahim gave a smug smile as he walked toward the waterfall cave, proud that he had managed to lose Link and even Impa; Sheikah were hard to shake off.<p>

As he walked closer to a small puddle of water, he began to notice that the closer he got, the bigger it became.

He stared at his reflection before he frowned.

"Oh, come on!"

With a curious screech, a keese flapped closer to Ghirahim who began to back up.

"I think life hates me," the demon muttered as he found himself cornered by the bat-like monster.

Just as the keese was about to attack, it was flung to the side and Link instantly picked up Ghirahim in his hand.

"There you are!" the blonde said breathlessly. "When Impa changed back, I knew you would have too! You're lucky I realized I hadn't yet checked this cave."

Ghirahim sighed as he pouted a little, annoyed that his day of being his normal height was already over.

* * *

><p><strong>Yes, Ghirahim broke his promise; you don't trust a demon. Yeah, that's about all I have to say.<strong>

**Please Read and Review.**


	17. Falling for you

Ch.18-Falling for you

**Wow, this is the first time in a while I've updated in my two-day thing. ^_^ I thought 'why not?' cause after this chapter, there's only 2 more.**

**Anyway, please check out Dream in Black and White. ^_^ I know it's ZelImpa, but there's hints of SheikxLink and past hints of GhiraLink. And I already have a sequel planned out where the main pair is just SheikLink. :3**

**Anyway, off to go destroy Pumm's chandelier!**

**I don't own LoZ.**

**Please read and review.**

* * *

><p>The two had decided to go to the Lumpy Pumpkin for dinner and grudgingly brought Ghirahim and Impa along; Link kept them hidden and when they found a table, placed them in the small alcove underneath the table top.<p>

Apparently, Pumm had decided to bring in a chocolate fountain and when asked why, explained he had brought in some new fruit and wanted people to try it by dipping it in the chocolate.

"That's actually an interesting idea," Zelda said as she ate, occasionally giving small pieces of her food to Impa while Link did the same.

"Maybe we should try it after we eat," Link suggested.

"Don't even think about it, demon," Impa whispered when she caught Ghirahim staring at the chocolate fountain.

"What?" Ghirahim glanced at her almost innocently. "I wasn't going to—"

The demon instantly slid down the side of the table and ran off toward the chocolate fountain.

Impa sighed and pulled on the bottom of Link's shirt, catching his attention.

"Your idiot is over there," she said, pointing to the fountain.

"What, Ghirahim?" he asked as he stood up and headed toward the chocolate fountain to see a very pleased Ghirahim swimming—really swimming—through the chocolate.

The blonde quickly looked around to make sure no one was nearby before he picked up a small bowl and scooped the demon into it.

Ghirahim seemed disappointed that the depth had diminished as Link went back to the table.

"What do you think you were doing?" Link asked as he sat down, placing the bowl on the table.

"It was chocolate," Ghirahim said like it explained everything.

Then he began to lick the chocolate off his hand, moving to his arm soon after.

Link watched the demon, somehow unable to take his eyes off him, and the tips of his ears went red.

"Are you all right, Link?" Zelda asked, obviously concerned for her friend when she noticed his lack of reaction.

"I'm fine," the blonde whimpered quietly. "I just gotta….go to the bathroom."

The trio watched Link run off toward the bathroom as fast as possible.

Impa sighed, walking closer to the demon.

"All right, demon," she said. "Time to get out."

"Why? I'm enjoying myself."

"Get out," Impa made to grab Ghirahim's arm and forcefully pull him out, but didn't expect the demon to quickly use his other hand to yank her into the bowl.

"Try it," Ghirahim said as Impa stared at herself, obviously disgusted by the fact that she was covered in chocolate.

Impa scowled at the demon before she gave a small lick of her hand, much like a Remlit would when bathing.

"Yes, it is quite sweet," she admitted, continuing to lick her hand before moving to her arm.

"All right," Link sighed as he came back. "I'm good."

He then noticed both Ghirahim and Impa sitting in the bowl, licking themselves; Impa was actually managing to get her back.

Zelda began to slowly back up.

"Now where are you going?" he asked as Zelda walked past him.

"Bathroom."

Link watched the blonde go before he frowned down at the two.

"All right," he said, picking the two up by the back of their shirts. "Fun time's over."

Link quickly ducked the two in his glass of water to clean them off before setting them on the table.

"Aww!" Ghirahim looked at himself, obviously searching for even a bit of chocolate left.

He made to go back to the bowl, but Link lifted it out of reach.

"That's enough chocolate for now."

Even Impa seemed mildly disappointed, but then decided to hold onto her right wrist where Zelda's bracelet was.

"We should go," Zelda said as she came up beside Link.

Link nodded. "Yes. Before we get into trouble."

* * *

><p>The group flew back to Skyloft. Link had Ghirahim with him while Zelda had Impa.<p>

Link glanced down to see Ghirahim with his head out of the pouch, apparently enjoying the wind against his face.

_This is getting too deep for us._

Zelda looked down at Impa, who seemed quite comfortable just holding onto two of her Loftwing's feathers instead of sitting somewhere more safe.

_I like her, _Zelda thought. _But she'll never see our relationship as more than a servant serving Her Grace._

Impa apparently sensed Zelda's stare and glanced up at the blonde.

"Is something the matter, Your Grace?"

Another pang through her heart.

"Nothing," Zelda muttered, gazing ahead once more, her eyes sad.

Impa tilted her head slightly to the side, confused by Zelda's quiet attitude.

* * *

><p><strong>My friend and I actually had fun coming up with this chapter. ^_^ We couldn't stop laughing at the prospect of it. XD<strong>

**Anyway, I hope you enjoyed and figured out where Zel and Link went. :)**

**Please read and review.**


	18. Your turn

Ch.18-Your turn

**This is suckish I know, but since it's just this chapter and the last one, I wanted to do it as fast as possible. ^_^**

**So enjoy. Or whatever.**

**I don't own LoZ. :/**

**Please read and review. :3**

* * *

><p>Link must have gotten annoyed with watching Ghirahim and Impa because he let Zelda take them back to the surface to watch them.<p>

Of course the two couldn't understand what they had done wrong; it had been a week after the chocolate incident.

Zelda explained to them that he actually had to study for his finals and he just didn't want to be disturbed by the two; Link was going to lock himself in his room and study like there was no tomorrow.

Especially for his history test.

But Ghirahim got bored real fast with Zelda.

He watched as Zelda and Impa played some kind of game that involved pinning the other down; well, for Impa, it was pinning Zelda's hand down.

Impa kept winning to Zelda's surprise and annoyance.

"You must somehow be cheating," the blonde accused playfully.

"Sheikah do not cheat," Impa responded. "We are bound by a code of honor, Your Grace."

"Call me Zelda."

"I would be improper to—"

"Zelda," the blonde repeated more firmly.

"Z...Zelda…"

"You made her stutter!" Ghirahim laughed as he came up to the two. "Hahaha, oh my goddesses! A Sheikah, stuttering!"

Without looking back, Impa punched the demon hard in the shoulder, knocking him down.

"Next thing you need to teach your dog is some manners…" Ghirahim muttered, rubbing his wounded shoulder. "And how to take a joke."

The two ignored the demon as they continued to stare at each other before Zelda smiled a little.

"Hylia's feeling a bit stronger. Do you want to turn back to normal?"

"Yes!" Ghirahim said before Impa could. "I have a few things to say to the sky child."

Impa glanced at the demon before she looked at Zelda.

"Of course, You—Zelda."

Zelda seemed proud at the progress and nodded.

"All right, just stay still."

"But I don't want to stay still!" Ghirahim complained as he began walking around the table. "I have to talk to the sky—ow!"

The demon fell off the table and glared at Zelda when she giggled at him.

"Just so you two know, I still hate you," Ghirahim growled before running outside to the nearest bird statue.

"Where's he going?" Zelda asked as Impa came to stand beside her.

"I give you one guess," the Sheikah murmured before quietly slipping her hand into the blonde's.

Zelda glanced up at Impa, who was gazing off to the side with a mild embarrassed blush on her face.

The blonde smiled as she looked ahead again, content with standing beside the Sheikah.

"Well, I'm sure he'll say yes."

* * *

><p><strong>Stuttering Impa is cute image in head as well as blushing Impa. :D Yes, Sheikah aren't supposed to feel, but let's say Impa's a rule-breaker. XD<strong>

**And you know what I noticed? The Eye of Truth has the little teardrop. :/ But I thought the betrayal against the Sheikah happened during the events of OoT. So how come Impa has the Eye of Truth with the teardrop already when the betrayal hadn't happened yet?**

**It's Nintendo logic. :) That's what it is. XD**

**Anyway, one more chapter to go! :D Whoo!**

**Please read and review.**


	19. I'll keep you my dirty little secret

Ch.19- I'll keep you my dirty little secret

**Whoo! This is short, but I hope it's cute! XD**

**Umm...I have nothing else to say...but enjoy!**

**I don't own LoZ. :/**

**Please read and review. :3**

* * *

><p>It had taken a while for Ghirahim to get Link's Loftwing to trust him because when the bird realized that it had not been his master but Ghirahim who had whistled for him he began doing anything he could to try and throw the demon off his back.<p>

After landing on Skyloft, the bird promptly shook Ghirahim off his back before giving an annoyed squawk as he flew off.

"Stupid ungrateful bird…" the demon muttered as he brushed himself off before heading toward the academy; Link had history right now, right?

Everyone had immediately looked up when Ghirahim entered the room and when Groose saw the demon, he instantly became tense.

"Calm down, Rat-hair," Ghirahim sighed as he noticed the red-head's apprehension before he glared at Owlan. "You too, plant boy."

Owlan appeared surprised by the term as he muttered hurtfully, "Pl...plant boy?"

Ghirahim slammed his hands on Link's desk, causing the boy—who hadn't even noticed Ghirahim's arrival—to look up at him in surprise.

"Ghira? What are you—"

"Link…I thank you for watching over me these past few weeks. We got to learn much about each other," Ghirahim glanced off to the side as he muttered, "Even with the dog around…."

The demon shook his head as he got himself back on track, looking at the blonde once again.

"Anyway, I've come to tell you that I really like you. It's such a strange feeling for me, love, but that is all I can describe it as."

Before the blonde could react, the demon leaned forward and placed a kiss on Link's lips.

The class gasped as Ghirahim pulled back and Groose fainted from shock.

When Link didn't respond, Ghirahim felt as if perhaps he had been wrong about the blonde's feelings towards him. Who could blame the blonde after everything the demon had done?

"I want you to leave, Ghirahim," Link said suddenly. "You're disrupting the class and I'm taking my final."

"But—"

"Go."

Ghirahim scowled slightly, but something in the blonde's eyes made him leave and he waited outside the door, leaning against the wall as he patiently waited for Link to finish with his test.

After what felt like an eternity, Link finally exited the classroom and before the demon could react, ran toward him and embraced him, surprising Ghirahim.

The blonde laughed, "I thought you would never return my feelings."

"Oh, please," the demon scoffed. "I'm much more attuned to your feelings than you give me credit for."

Link smiled as he placed a hand behind Ghirahim's neck and pulled him down for a kiss.

"So will you keep me?" Ghirahim asked as the blonde pulled back.

"Huh?" Link tilted his head to the side.

"Will you keep me as your dirty little secret?" Ghirahim gave a seductive smirk.

"We'll see…" Link chuckled.

* * *

><p><strong>Whoo. I had fun with this 10-minute jobber. XD Anyway, now it's done~! *Sighs* Whoo...I sure had fun with this thing.<strong>

**Anyway...check out Asura if you know Soul Eater. Dream if you like ZelImpa. Umm...I do have this new Shink idea I'm working on, but still need a bit of detail sorted out. ^_^'**

**Anywhoo...that's about it. :3**

**Please read and review. :D**


End file.
